Duel University
by GritzandShrimp
Summary: A girl named Skye Tenoushi goes to a university that teaches the art of dueling. But unbeknownst her, the school contains a dark Secret. Can she protect the students of the university and defeat the darkness within herself and the school? Find out in This novella!
1. Prologue

_No object is mysterious. The mystery is your eye."_

_\- Elizabeth Bowen_

The Duel University is a university started up by Alistair Bullard.  
It was originally a school for all kinds tabletop games such as Fuse ball,Ping pong,Poker,Blackjack,Backgammon and Duel Monsters.  
But over time, Due to the overwhelming popularity of the game it soon began to become the Number one major at the school leading it to become a duel monsters only university.

Unfortunately this lead to the school being targeted by various people with evil agenda's.  
Luckily the students and staff have protected the university with their monsters for centuries.  
But one day the darkness will return...


	2. Return of the Sky

"Skye, It's time for you to go to Duel University."  
My father said to me, looking into my eyes.

My name is Skye Tenoushi. I am a Very cute girl with blue and hazel eyes. I am 18 years old and soon to be first year at the dueling college or duel University. I have brown/black hair that stops till my waist, hazel/blue eyes, and pale skin. During my free time, I like to listen to music, read, take pictures, and sing. I am the daughter of Shion Tenoushi, A former dueling champion mother died when I was 5 from an illness. My father was deeply saddened by her death, but had no problem raising me. With the help of my Stepmother Lana, it wasn't tough to raise me.  
"But, dad. What about you? I can't leave you here by yourself. Not after what happened to mom: I told him. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "I made your mother a promise before she passed. I promised her that our babygirl will be successful at Duel University and follow her dream of becoming someone unique." he explained to me. I sighed before nodding my head.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll go."  
My father pulled roe into his warm arms, hugging me. I hugged him back as I closed my eyes. "We will see each other again, my beautiful daughter. I promise I will come and see you at graduation." he said. I smiled and nodded before we pulled away. "You've still got those three cards I gave you right?"

"Of course, Daddy" I said to him,looking right in his eyes.  
"Then you have everything you need, Honey." My father grasped my hand and took my sun was glaring in my face as soon I got out of the sunset was beautiful, Hot crisp and orange and green, Like a flower bloomign in the cervix summer. I loved it and I loved my father and would obey him.

Then, I heard the sound of a helicopter. I turned and saw my father there. "You ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I turned to look at the others. "See you soon, everybody. I love you all." !said before I walked off into the helicopter and I was off to Duel University. My dad turned to me. "Your mother would have been proud of you, Sky." I nodded my head. "I miss her so much."

"I know. Me too." he said as he took my hand in his and held it and then the helicopter took letting me slip from his hands.

I put on my earplugs and let myself drift off to sleep. 'Duel University, here I come.' I thought to myself.


	3. The Bullard dynasty

"Alright... We're almost here."

The sexy helicopter driver or pilot said to me.

I looked outside of the window and saw the beautiful island. My eyes felt like it didn't know how to blink at that moment as I was awe-struck by what my eyes witnessed. In front of me was a place filled with the unending grains of golden sand, as if the whole island was made out of gold itself. Shimmering blue waters that sparkled in the presence of the sunlight encircled the island. Greenery spread out all around the island, with patches of different colored flowers that grew among bushes occasionally. In a distant, was a majestic waterfall that looked like a sheet of blue velour swishing down, its edges hemmed with whipped-white lines. The water thundered down into the pool like a gigantic waterspout.

"Heh. You're lucky, You know?" He chuckled as he flew helicopters  
"Huh?" I said in confusion.  
"going to such a great place like Duel University..." he said as flew the beautiful helicopter "Thanks." I say back to him  
"I'm Jealous, Honestly. I always wanted to go to duel academy." He replied. "Why didn't you?" I asked. "My father died and my mom forced me to become a helicopter driver."  
"Oh. I'm sorry" I replied awkwardly looking back outside of the window.

*FLip Flop FLip Flop Flip Flop*

The helicopter landed on the soft grass of the university's island. I peered outside of the vehicle's window to see the utter beauty of the island. There was a pathway to multiple dorms with different houses near it.  
on the pathway in front of the helicopter was an old man. He was tall,blank and handsome. He was also wearing a long red overcoat with blue stripings on it. On his elt was the schools emblem and crescent.  
"Alright mate. You're clear to exit the vehicle" The helicopter pilot said to me.  
"Thank you,Sir." I thanked him.  
I unclicked my seatbelt,grabbed my things and stepped out of the helicopter. The old man stepped forward and greeted me.

"You must be ms. skye tenoushi of the tenoushi family. It's nice to meet you!" He declared while shaking my hand. "Hello sir." I said back to him. "Your father has told me many things about you..."  
" Oh really?" I asked. "Heh. Thats my dad, always bragging about me!" I gloated as sniffled. the old man sighed and said " It wasn't all positive."  
"h-huh?"."Just kidding!" He said, laughing at my expense. "oh" I smirked back awkwardly.  
"I'm Gerard Bullard the head of this university." he shaked my hand and I shaked it back. "Let me show you to your dorm." bullard guided me to the dorm on the dorm on the far left.

"Do I not get to choose my dorm?"  
"Unfortunately no."  
" You see, We have 4 Houses in this academy. Centurion,Decadis,Millenia and Eonas." He explained. "Each student students is sorted into their houses based on their personality,goals,duelist path and scores from previous academia." bullard exclaimed as he walked.  
"You unfortunately missed the acceptance ceremony, Meaning that you got randomly sorted into a house." "That house being centurion."  
"oh." I said disappointed.  
"Don't look to disappointed. Ms. Cantrell is the chancellor of the house and she's a very nice lady."

We stopped in front of the dorm.  
"well, I have to tend to other matters, So I'll leave you with this." He gave me a key and placed it in my hands and looked into my eyes. "Your room is on floor 3 it the first one on the right" Bullard told me.  
"Your first class will begin on tuesday. Good luck." Bullard said. " Thank you." I said back and headed to my new room and new life.


	4. Friends

**The next morning.**

The curtains add an orange glow to the morning light, every morning a perfect sunrise. It reminds Neon of the times I slept in a beach hut, watching the ocean emerge under the golden shimmer. For a moment his mind conjures the rhythmic waves, soft on the sandy shore and feels my heart beat to the same slow pace. A new day has begun. , I noticed how up close the light pours through every open space between The glass, no different from how it once came through the beach-hut walls, illuminating like brilliant fire-flies each dawn. The material is warm beneath my fingers, and when the sun floods the room, painting the colors anew, he feels a little of those golden rays soak into his skin.

"All 1st year students please head to the main hall." An announcement played from the loudspeaker, It boomed into my ears and caused me to wake up.  
I got up from my bed and headed downstairs to the main hall.

The main hall was crowded as there was tons of freshmen who were gathered for the orientation announcement for new 1st years. Unfortunately I was at the back of the hall due to all the students in my way But I could see a woman at the front, She was in her late 40s and had blue hair with a butterfly in her hair. There were several teachers and staff behind her.

"Good Morning everyone and welcome to duel university." she stated. "I'm the chancellor of this house - **Centurion**. My name is Tokiko Cantrell. Its nice to meet you all!" she clapped.  
"You're all a part of this house because you are brave and courageous." She declared. "-And because of that I expect great things from you all."  
"You all should be proud to be a part of centurion."

"Classes start two days from now, So please feel free to explore the island in the meantime.

"Skye!" I heard someone shout my name as soon I exited the hall.

I turned and was greeted with the faces of my two best and closest friends, Wyatt and Haydn. I ran to them both before wrapping my arms around thorn in a hug. "Wyatt! Haydn!" I said happily as I hugged them . "You're finally back! Haydn wouldn't shut up about you." Wyatt told me. "Hey! I just wanted my best friend back. You wouldn't shut up either: Haydn told him. "Relax boys, you're both my best friends." I told them as I pulled away.  
I knew wyatt and haydn from my old duel academy days. There were my first ever group of friend s and I loved them dearly.

It was then I saw a flash of blue behind Haydn. I smiled as I saw Ruby climb up my leg and sit on my shoulder. followed by the cat appearing from behind her. "Hey. Good to see you again, Ruby ." I told the cute feline. Wyatt, Haydn and all were all huge animal Lovers. We were like the three musketeers. Our ability love animal brought us closer. Wyatt and Haydn were so precious to me. I would do anything for them as they would do anything for me.

" Skye, when will we have another duel?" he asked me. "Well, I just got here. Probably tomorrow." I replied.. Me and my two best friends began walking into Duel University. "So,hay. How are things with you and Kerry?" I asked him. "Pretty good. Chau won't stop hitting on her though: he explained.  
"Well, here's a little advice. Tell Chau to back off" I said.  
Chau was a creepy boy from the rich hills of southern china. Although he looked handsome, He was a rich bourgeoisie guy who just wanted to show off his money and dueling skills.  
I didn't like him.

"Skye's right, Haydn." Wyatt agreed with me. "Thanks, you two." Haydn said. Just then,I saw someone running towards me. She had light purple hair, a white dress and a huge smile on her face. "SKYE!" She yelled. *Plop* I was engulfed by in a hug by this person and they gave me multiple light pecks on the cheek .  
"J-Joyce?" It was another one of my friends - Joyce. I met her in duel academy and beat her in a duel and ever since then we've been best friends.  
She is a bit over-affectionate at times but I can tell she means well.  
"Oh My god skye I missed you so much!" She said.  
"Joyce, What are you doing her? I thought you were going to become a dancer?"  
"I couldn't deal without being away from and wyatty and haydn for more than 10 seconds so I decided to come here instead!" She exclaimed.  
"Wow. You really changed your career path just to be with us? I can't tell if you are crazy or just a good friend." Wyatt said.  
"Why not both. Hehehe." Joyce giggled.  
"well regardless, I missed you too. All of you." I told her. we all walked together.

" So anyway How are you guys-"

Suddenly, I felt a shoulder collide with mine, making me fall to the ground. I looked and saw the one person I hated the most besides Chau, of course. Her strawberry blonde hair that fell to her waist in locks, her jade green eyes that showed nothing but meanness in them. Celica Jiraya. She was always a mean girl. She always wore so much makeup, you could easily see it. She always flirted with other guys and is a Ra Yellow. She's even tried to hit on Wyatt, Haydn,. Luckily, they all rejected her.

"Watch where you're going, stupid." she said. "Excuse me, you're the one who shoved me!" I argued as I got up, my fists clenched. "Please, I am way better than you in every way." Cecilia said as she flipped her hair.  
"How dare you speak that way to Skye?" Joyce said, but was held back by Haydn and Wyatt. "Calm down, Joyie." Haydn said as held her back. "I challenge you to a duel and we'll see who's the best I know for sure that's gonna be me Celica said as she took out her mirror and checked herself out. "I accept your challenge" I said. "Are you sure about this,Skye ?" Joyce asked me. "  
I'm dead sure." I said. "Nobody messes with me and gets away with it." I said.

"Very well. We will duel tomorrow after lunch." Celica said as she closed her mirror. I glared at her as I clenched my fists tighter.


	5. Skye vs Celica

**skye's P.O.V.**

I walked onto the dueling stage before stopping. Today was the day I duel that little skank, Cecilia. If she wants to mess with me, well, I'll mess with her back. Just then, I saw a figure, which later revealed the Decadis diva, Cecilia. She then stepped up before stopping.

A lady came onto the dueling stage. "Amazing to see students dueling this early in the school year!" She declared happily. "Now, ladies and gentlemen. This is only an exhibition duel. It's only for fun. Please have fun and Good luck to the both of you." she announced. I glared at the clown-faced girl in front of me.

"You may be a Tenoushi's daughter, but I'll beat you." she said. "Whatever. Time to get your duel on." I told her as we set up our duel disks and we were ready. "Good luck, Skye! You will make it!" I heard Haydn's voice say. The rest of the group followed. I smiled before nodding. !turned my attention back to Cecilia.

"Let's duel!" We both said.

"Beauty before brawn!" I draw! Celica said as she drew from her deck.  
"I Summon Vorse Raider in attack Mode!" She stated. A hideous anthropomorphic beast came out of the card. It was wearing a jean jacket with huge blue balls on it and was terrifying. (Atk 1900 Def 1200)  
"Then I activate my spell card - First Strike!" She declared as she activated the card.  
"It allows me to attack on my first turn!"  
"What?!" I said in awe at her card's effect. It seemed to broken to even be real!  
"Vorse raider. Attack that thot! Vorse charge!"  
It was scary as the monster attacked me. It charged forward with it's axe in hand and slashed my arm causing me to fall.

Skye Lp: 2100

"Heh. You are getting what you deserve skye! For being such a skank." She said as she ended her turn.  
"I don't know where your hate for me comes from celica. But you'll need to let it go if you want to win this duel!" I told her. Celica was such a hateful and lose-minded person. She had been this one ever since duel academy and never changed. "Shut up!" She simply said to me. She was like a petulant child without her toys.

But Now she was about to get her punishment!

"Alright I draw!"  
I said as I took a card from my deck and put it into my hand.

I looked at the card I drew and smirked. " I activate Ancient Rules!"  
A spell card appeared on the field, It was an ancient stone tablet with sentient writings on it.  
"With this card, I can summon Level 5 or higher monster without tributing!"  
"!" Celica seemed shocked.  
"I summon Cosmo Queen in attack mode!"  
A thick lucious queen appeared on the field, She had a huge cranium and purple skin. She truly was from the cosmos.  
Cosmo Queen:(Atk 2900/Def 2450)

"Now attack Celica's Vorse Raider! Cosmic telekinesis"  
Cosmic queen focused and held her head high, then using her telekinetic powers was able to melt Celica's vorse raider down to pieces.  
Celica Lp: 3000

"*tch* Bitch…" She snarled.  
"Whatever. I Set one card Face down and end my turn." I declared.

Celica Began her turn with a smug smile a delirious chuckle. She drew her card and started. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" She laughed maniacally.  
" What's so funny?" I asked  
"Oh Nothing. You're just about to lose; is all!" She declared.  
"Huh?" I said confused.  
" This is it, Skye! I activate Polymerization!"  
The legendary spell card appeared on. The field. My stomach churned with butterflies and I got nervous as she activated it.

"I'll Fuse Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman together!" She exclaimed.  
A hideous monster appeared on the field. It was a combination of a centaur and ox and had a huge ax in it's arms.  
Rabid Horseman: (Atk 2000/Def 1700)

"I feel bad for you skye. It's only your Second day of being on this island and Your about to take your first loss!" Celica Declared.  
"Why are you so confident? I've still got my Cosmo queen on the field!" I replied.  
"Not for long! I activate a spell card - Fissure!"  
"What?"  
"Heheh. This card will destroy the monster on your side of the field with the lowest atk points!"  
"Ah! But since there's only one monster on my field…." I put the pieces together.  
"Thats right! Cosmo queen is getting destroyed!" Celica exclaimed.  
A crack in the ground underneath cosmo queen appeared. A large crusty hand came from within it and pulled the queen down with it.  
"No!" I said in horror.  
"-And that's not the end! Rabid Horseman attack her directly!"  
The Horseman charged at me with it axe in hand and rage in its heart.  
*Schwing* It's axe hit my right in my arm causing me to fall down.

Skye Lp: 100

"Skye!" all my frends called out.  
"*Huff* *Huff*" I was panting and exhausted. Celica had gained the upper hand on me and now I was suffering.  
"This is what you get skye!" Celica said as she ended her turn.  
"You like to talk about love and friendship and hope but all those things are just imaginary! This world is for the strong and powerful! And all those who are weak will merely get crushed!" Celica declared as she postured for the crowd watching. It was clear to me what kind of person was. It's always been clear to me, She is just a mean lonely person who'll never learn their lesson.

"Celica…. It's a shame that your such a awful person. If it wasn't for your rudeness and coldness we could be friends." I said to her.  
"..." She was Silent.  
"-And Now I'll have to embarrass you." I smirked.

"My turn I draw!" I hopefully and blissfully drew a card from my deck.  
"Heh. I activate monster reborn!" I smirked.  
" W-What?" celica looked shocked.  
"Monster reborn lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard."  
"I'll bring back Cosmo queen!"  
The queen appeared in a blue flash of glory.  
She was shining and ready for action.

" It doesn't matter if you re-summon that fool! I have a card that will end you next turn anyway!" Celica stated. She then turned over a card in her hand. It was another copy of the card "Fissure". "I'll use this card, summon another monster and attack you directly. Heheheheheh." She giggled.  
"**Too bad there'll be no next turn.**" I said  
"Huh? Your bluffing aren't you?" She replied.  
"No. This time you're through celica!"

"No! you're lying! You can't defeat me or my fusion." She spouted.  
Celica was right. Despite the fact that my cosmo queen had more atk points than her fusion, I would still lose next turn as long as she had a monster to attack with. But I had another trick up my sleeve.

"Hey celica you're not the only one who can Fusion summon!" I Declared!  
"...!" Celica's face turned to worry as she knew what was coming next.  
"I activate Polymerization!" The spell card activated on my duel disk.

"With this, I'll fuse Cosmo queen and Drachma Queen in my hand!"  
The two monsters appeared on the field.  
Drachma queen was a long slender lady with a dark dress and a wand in her hand.  
"Fusion Summon!" I cried out.  
The two monsters joined together in a blinding flash of light to form a new monster.

"Come on out! **Andromeda Queen**!" A beautiful lucious woman with teal hair and a huge cranium came out onto the field. Her dress waved in the light, revealing the cosmos of the andromeda galaxy between her. She had a powerful aura that even overpowered celica, It was a true sign of her beauty  
(Atk 3500 Def 3000)

"S-So what if you have a powerful fusion! That doesn't mean anything!" Celica uttered.  
"No. It's not just a powerful fusion monster. It's also has a powerful ability."  
"W-What? Celica cried out.  
"I activate Andromeda Queens special ability! Spatial Distortion!"  
A black vortex appeared right under her rabid horseman, The vortex swirled around for a couple seconds before he fell right into it, Transporting him to another dimension.

"What just happened?"  
"You're monster just got teleported to another galaxy. Out of this duel."  
"W-What! NOOOOO!" Celica screamed as she realized that she had just lost this duel.  
It was somewhat satisfying to see her smug attitude disappear and see her turn into what she really is - A coward.

"This is the end, Celica! Andromeda Queen Attack her Directly!"  
A blue flash a light came from the queen's hand. She grunted as a huge blast of light burst out of her dress and at the speed of light and hit celica right in her chest causing a huge explosion!

The duel had ended.

Celica LP: 0


	6. After-duel

I walked over to my friends as they cheered for me and gave me high-fives, fist bumps, and hugs. "Get Dunked on!" I said as my friends laughed. "You did great, Sky." Wyatt said as he gave me a huge hug. I blushed as he all did this. "O-Ok wyatt. You can let go now." I said

"No! This can't be happening! I can't lose on my second day Here!" Celica screamed.  
"Just admit defeat celica. You can never defeat me. Neither at duel academy or at university." I said.  
"Grr! FUCK YOU SKYE!" Celica said as she ran away.  
Celica was an odd one. She always tended to talk trash and boast how great she is at dueling but she doesn't seem to win all that often.

"What the hell is her problem?" Haydn asked.  
"I think she needs to get laid." Wyatt Jokes.  
"Don't be a misogynist, Wyatt!" Joyce replied back looking at him scornfully.  
"S-sorry" he apologized.

Me and haydn giggled at wyatt;.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Joyce asked.  
"Well I want to explore the island after this!" Wyatt replied.  
"Yeah. I think I want to do that too" Haydn agreed  
"Really? I kind of wanted to get something to eat. I'm a bit hungry." Joyce stated as she rubbed her tummy. "You're always hungry…" haydn said.

"What about you skye?" Wyatt asked. "Well…. I sort of wanted to go down to the docks to stargaze." I replied.  
"Oh. That sounds beautiful!"  
"Well the thing is though… I sort of wanted to go _alone_." I said to them all.  
"Oh. We understand." Haydn said.  
"I don't-" Wyatt said before he got got cut off by joyce.  
"Alright! Well we will see you later! She joyfully uttered.

"Bye guys."  
I waved goodbye one last time before leaving the arena. My second day on duel academy was definitely pretty eventful. I had faced off against celica and won. Not only was that satisfying at also gave me a good hope for the future.


	7. Chau

It was nighttime. Everybody was back in their dorms sleeping. I, however, was walking through the woods of Duel Academy in my Night gown, which I wore a dark blue long-sleeve, white Pants, and my boots. The woods was the place I loved to hang out during my free time. Sometimes whenever I had trouble sleeping, I would always come here to relax.  
I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize that I was at the docks. !stood on the bridge as I looked at the open water. I shook a little. Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I can't swim. It happened when I was with my father and my godparents at a public pool and then I slipped and fell into the water. I was almost drowning, but luckily, the lifeguard saved me and I was unconscious for 5 minutes. Since then, I have been afraid of going into the water.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful skye!" a voice from behind me said.  
I then felt a hand on my butt. "Ahh!" I turned around quickly and hit the perv right in the tummy. " Ouch! Fuck!" The pervert cried. He then stumbled backwards and fell off the pier and into the water.  
"Dammit? What the hell was that for?" he asked.  
"You touched my ass!" I cried. "Well of course I did! It's mighty fine." I recognized that swarmy and creep talk and voice. It was chau zhang.

Chau was a tall, Yellow skinned boy with black hair and blue eyes.  
He was wearing a Red peacoat with a cravat. This probably meant that he was in the Millenia House.

He climbed out of the water and stood back on the pier again. He was soaking wet and angry.  
"Damn Now my cravat is all ruined..." He said "Sorry chau. I should've expected such disgusting behavior from you."  
"ah sweet Skye playing hard to get as always." He slicked his hair back. "Ugh." I sighed. "You've grown a ton since duel academy…" Chau said staring at my breasts and stomach.

"You're such a creep, Chau." I said in disgust." Come on~" He tried to grabbed my waist and I smacked his hand away.  
"Stop!" I yelled. He sighed and said; "God, Why do you hate me?"  
"Because you're just awful! You bullied wyatt for 4 years straight and made me watch while you embarrass him."  
I remember a time vividly long ago when he would bully and perv on each of my friends. Chau had stolen one of wyatt's cards and made him get on his knees and beg for it.  
Another time he gave a gullible joyce a sausage which she ate, Not knowing that he had ejaculated on it. He didn't pick on Haydn because of his size, but did always try to hit on his girlfriend - Kerry.

But With me... There's no malicious attempt. Just perverseness.  
"I only did that because wyatt is a dork who deserves to suffer." Chau bragged. "..." I was silent.  
"-And if it makes you feel any better I do that to everyone not just your friends. HAHAHAA." He laughed maniacally.  
"Just go away Chau. You're annoying me." I said. "fine. But you will be mine one day." He declared.  
He then left the pier leaving me alone.


	8. A Ghoul!

Third person P.o.v

Wyatt,Haydn and Joyce were all walking home. They had gone a different way home than skye because it was around night time and against school rules to be out this late.  
They were walking in the woods and heading back to the centurion house.  
"T-These woods are S-So creepy…." Said Haydn as he shivered coldly  
"Ha. Wouldn't take you for the scared type haydn." "I-m Not scared. Just tense " he explained. "Well maybe this will take the tension out of the situation"  
*Phttttt* A small fart came from wyatt. It smelled awful but the smell dissociated quickly. "Ugh. Wyatt!" Haydn said angrily.  
"Haha." He laughed.  
"*Sigh* Wyatt that's so repugnant" Joyce said shaking her head in disappointment. Then she stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles.  
"This is how you do it!"  
*BRPPPPPPPPPTRTTTTTTT* An even louder fart came from joyce. It was so powerful that it caused her skirt to flip up un resurgence. It smelled 10 times worse than Wyatt's, as the smell of digested meat and soured candies floated around them all.

"God!" Wyatt said.  
"You two are fucking disgusting" Haydn declared, Regretting his life decisions.  
Haydn then realized something.

"Wait…. Is this the way back to the centurion House?" Haydn Asked. "I don't know…. It doesn't seem like it…." Joyce replied. Wyatt sighed and cursed at the sky. "Oh my god are we fucking lost?" Wyatt cried out in anger.  
"Well to be fair, It's only our second day here on this island…." Haydn Snarked.

"Don't be fuckin sassy. It's your fault were lost!" Wyatt accused shoving haydn.  
"Me?" Haydn asked confused. "Yeah you,. If we had just gone with skye we probably would have been back at the dorm already!" Wyatt said. " And who's idea was that!?" Haydn replied about to fight haydn.

"Guy's don't fight. Let's just keep walking and I'm sure we'll get back to the house eventually."

\- 30 Minutes later.

They three young adult we're still lost in the forest. It was about 10:00 Pm and they were definetly tired. Luckily though they came across a clearing which was the perfect place to rest.

"Ahh." Joyce sat her large rump down on the grass. While haydn and wyatt just stood. "Holy crap…. It's only our second day here and we're already in deep shit." Haydn stated. "*Sigh* Cleo is gonna kill me for not being back by Now…." He loathed. "Meh. It probably doesn't matter too much. Tomorrow will just be more orientation stuff." Wyatt affirmed.  
"Doesn't matter! I don't want to miss the first day of university!" Haydn cried.  
"Gosh… And people call me a 'nerd'" Wyatt winked.

*Brush* They heard brushling from the bushes in the forest.  
"W-What was that?" Joyce asked scared. "Probably just a deer." Wyatt replied.  
*Brush* They heard it again.  
"I don't think that's a deer" Joyce said again. "*Tch*" Haydn spit and picked up a rock and threw it in the general direction of the sound.

"Death…"

From the forest outside of the clearing came a pearly-white translucent object shimmered with a hazy bright blue. Slowly it came into focus like an object looked at through a telescope, but this phantom was close, very close. At first it's whisper was like the soft susurration of the wind in the trees, then as the ghost became more clear, more sharply focused, the whisper became an eerie rasping voice, moaning, groaning. Now they could see the form of a man with a silvery ragged line across his neck and gaunt soulless eyes.

Her porcelain skin was ashen, almost anemic; a cold sweat glistened on her forehead and her recessed cheeks; the moss of her eyes had turned into a leaf that was desperately trying to cling onto the last bit of its chlorophyll, its life. She had hair so black against skin so white and it made a contrast that only served to make the girl look all the more ghostly, all the more haunting; her lips that were once pink and soft, were now chapped and bleeding. She looked tired, sick in fact.

"My….My…. Children out at this hour…. How sinful." the ghostly woman said.

"W-What…?"  
"What the hell are you…..?" Wyatt asked in fear.  
"Death….. Incarnate."

It replied.

"Ok. That's creepy." Wyatt said in fear. "*Psh* Whatever, This is probably just a prank." Haydn stood up. "Haydn!" Joyce cried. Haydn walked over to the ghost."Remember our first day in freshman year in duel academy?, they tried to trick us with those zombie puppets? Yeah. This is no different than that." Haydn wound up a his arm and swiftly punched the ghostly entity. Only to discover that his hand had phased right through the ghost.

"W-What?" He stepped back in fear.

The Ghost frowned angrily. "YOU HAVE ANGERED ME." It yelled, It voice sounded like a knife slicing through a Erect lemon cake. From seemingly nowhere it pulled out a bunch of cards and leviated them around it.

*Woosh*  
All the exits to clearing were blocked off by a mysterious Purple plasma wall. "You all will duel me for your lives." The ghoul demanded. "What… A duel?" Joyce said confused. "Why do you want to duel us?" Wyatt asked.  
"..." The ghoul was silent. "G-Guys let's not question anything and do what it says before it gets impatient." Haydn advised  
"R-Right" Both joyce and Wyatt agreed. The three young adults pulled out their duel disks. Wyatt's was blue, Haydn's was red and Joyce's was purple. They strapped them to their and prepared to duel the monster!.


	9. Haydn,Wyatt and Joyce vs The ghoul

There they were. As unlikely as a Situation it was, They were somehow dueling a ghost-like figure. Joyce was wondering if she was hallucinating. Haydn was wondering if this was some sort of divine retribution and Wyatt thought he was dreaming.

But Regardless they were dueling something unworldly.

"Three against one. You all have consecutive turns." The ghoul explained.  
"Huh? What does that mean?" Joyce asked. "It means that our turns happen one after the other and the ghoul goes last." Haydn explained. "Oh. So who should go first?" Joyce asked. "Well ladies first. Go ahead haydn!" Wyatt joked. "Fuck you. I can't believe you can joke at a time like this" Haydn replied.

He then drew from his deck."But I will take you up on your offer! My turn I draw.  
"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"  
Elemental hero sparkman (Atk 1600/Def 1400). "Then I'll Equip Spark blaster!" He activated a equip card which made a gun appear in sparkman's hand. The cards boosted his atk points and made it so that he could change the position of one card on the field.

"Now for the Climax! I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental hero Avian and Elemental hero Burstinatrix." The two monsters appeared on the field, And a fusion vortex appeared behind them. They went inside of it to create a new monster.  
"Come on! Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" He shouted. (2100/1200)

The monster appeared on the field. It was red and green like a pepper, with a humanoid like appearance it had wings and claws like a beast. "I end my turn." Haydn said. The ghoul only snarled as he ended his turn. "So which one of you is going second-" Haydn was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.  
"I'll go!" Joyce said as she drew her card. "That's cool with you wyatt?" She asked. "Why did you ask after you already began your turn?" Wyatt responded." Ehehe~ Sorry." Joyce Apologized.

But joyce's apology didn't matter much as she started her unapologetic turn.  
"Alright! Lets begin with a bang! I summon dainty angel!" She declared.  
From the card came a small girl with blue hair. She had wings and a wreath on her head. (Atk 400 def 300). "Such a weakling!" The ghoul said to her. It slightly spooked joyce. "U-Um." Joyce stood on place. "Joyce. Don't be scared. You can do this." Wyatt pleaded.  
"R-Right." Joyce nodded her head. "N-Next I'll activate a spell card -Double summon!" this allows me to summon twice!" Joyce declared as she played the magic card.

"I'll tribute my Faint angel to summon Dark witch!" A mistress with black hair a yellow dress and a long magical pike came out. She was a witch. (Atk 1800 /def 1700). " Turno Endo" Joyce quipped.

"Hrgh!" Wyatt Cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "Dueling a ghost wasn't on my to-do list today, But I'll gladly take on anything!" Wyatt said drawing his card. *Sigh* he looked at his despondic hand, His card hand was pretty bad and he could barely do anything. " I set one card facedown and end my turn." Wyatt said with his head down.  
"Really, That's your turn?" Haydn asked concerned."What? I had a bad hand…. It happens sometimes" wyatt responded. "Dude, Our lives are literally at stake here and you want to fuck around?" Haydn screeched. "Boys, Please." "We've done everything we could, Let's just pray that whatever this thing is doesn't otk us." Joyce Pleaded.

The wind got quiet and the owls stopped "hooing" as It was now the ghoul's turn. She licked her dry, chapped lips and drew a card seemingly from out of the air.  
"Your…..all …..dead….." The darkness inebriated and surrounded the ghoul's body. Her face distorted and contorted as she magically leviated a card in front of herself.  
"Come forth…. The almighty beast! Deathstalker Synthesia!"

Three rows of teeth, each as sharp as a dagger, nose the size of a baked potato, dripping with gelatinous yellow streaked snot, skin a sallow green, flaking around the eyes and nose,, bulbous eyes, nails like a sabre tooth tiger's, fangs glinting over rubbery pale gums, ears on stalks, stench of halitosis breath, hands the size of garbage bin lids, fifteen feet tall, small lumpy bald head with mottled greying skin.

(Atk 3000 def 1500)

"What is that thing?" Haydn said  
"I'm scared…." Wyatt uttered  
"Waaahhhh!" Joyce literally cried.

"Special ability activate! When this card is summoned it….. destroys all other monsters on the field."The hideous monster's tail lit up. Showing a bright purplish-red color and illuminating the three young adults to their defeat.  
"and it deals damage equal to all of the monsters atk Points combined" The evil ghoul witch declared. She cackled and laughed as the fear and panic on their faces spread to utter horror.  
A purple neuronic blast came from the disgusting creatures tail at the speed of light and hit them all like a megaton blast. Ending the duel.

Haydn,Wyatt and Joyce Lp: 0

"Your souls…. I must have them….."


	10. Kerry and Cleo

It was the first day of was the first day of class.

I woke up with fervor headed to the main building of the island. It was called the Alistair building after the founder of the building - Alistair Bullard  
My first class would be "advanced mechanics."  
I would be in the room a-1!

A small black sign reading A-1 indicated that I was at the right place. I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat in the back. The classroom was a wide amphitheater that amplified the professor's voice in order to reach the entire room. Along each row were dozens of small, wooden desks with attached chairs, crammed together to allow the maximum number of students. The desks themselves were slightly worn from years of abuse. You could see that many of the desks in the back had been etched with the scribbles of bored students. The chairs were just a little too small for the average person and allowed for little movement, so having your textbook and notepad out before the class began was necessary.

in the Back in the classroom, a gang of troublesome teenagers unwillingly wearing the school uniform could be seen performing the rebellious act of tying their burgundy jackets around their waists, against the school's policies. Taking advantage of not being under surveillance by an adult, the rowdy young adults, easily distinguishable by the burgundy wrap around their waist, pulled out their prohibited mobile phones and the sound of camera shutters clicking against each other filled the room, as they ridiculously posed for the picture using unrecognizable facial expressions. Another set of youngsters were blaring ear-splitting music whilst drumming powerfully on the unstable desks, producing a deafening cacophony that could be heard through the corridors. Paper airplanes were being manufactured with great precision at one end of the classroom and flown to the other end, hitting several annoyed people on the way and earning a good amount of foul-mouthed words in return. In the corner of the room, a set of studious youngsters wearing large circular black-rimmed glasses, snorted loudly as they laughed while wheezing constantly.

"Ha! Score." The person throwing the airplanes said.  
"Hey! You should really stop that." I said to them.

It was a girl with dark skin, Blue eyes and curly black hair. She was wearing a Green outfit which meant she was a member of the decadis house.  
She was quite younger than any else in the school being about 16 or 17 years old. It made me wonder how she even got into this university.  
"Hehe. How about you make me tuts?"  
The girl taunted. She the tugged at my hair causing me great pain.  
"Ouch!" As recoil, I smacked her hand away. "guh!" She said in pain. The whole class was then looking at us, It looked like a confrontation was going to happen.

"Ladies! Please cease this behavior"  
A voice behind us said. It was the teacher He walked through the door and to the front of the classroom.  
"I would hate to suspend someone on the first day." He scolded. "Now everyone take your seats."

"*tch*" The girl smacked her lips and sat down. I soon followed and sat down in first row.  
"This class is advanced mechanics. We will be studying various traditional but advanced dueling techniques and their history. My name is Eadbury Timone and i'll be your Professor for this course." He bowed and introduced himself.

"Now then let's get started with my lesson." began teaching his lesson. I soon zoned out as I realized that I knew most of the material from my dad.

"*psst* Skye!"  
I heard a voice coming from behind me.  
I turned me head slightly to the left and saw my friend - Kerry McLiven waving at me from afar. Kerry was a friend a met in my third year of duel academy. She was a tall tanned skinned girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue uniform meaning that she was from the house of centurion.  
She was wyatt's girlfriend and proud of it, always talking about him and how good he is.

"Kerry! It's been forever! How you been?" I asked. "Great! Could be better if wyatt had talked to me once after we arrived on this island" She moaned. "Huh? Have you not seen wyatt?"  
"No. I haven't seen him since we got off the plane ride." She expressed.  
"Huh. Thats odd-" Before I could express my concern, The teacher called my name.

"Miss skye tenoushi right? Can you tell my the three types of trap cards?" He challenged. I sweated nervously.  
"Um… Normal,Continuous and Flounder…?"  
"Flounder….? I didn't know fish could count as traps." He said scathingly.  
"hahaha." the whole class laughed at my miss fortune. The loudest of laughers was the girl from before.

"I believe you meant 'counter' traps. There are normal,continuous and Counter traps. These 3 traps are integral to-"  
I zoned out again.  
"We'll talk later." Kerry whispered in my ear.

* * *

My second class for that day was physical activity. It was a non-dueling class consisting of well… physical activities. basically a gym class.  
The gym was itself was huge about the size of a football field. It had large rows and bleachers and stands with goalposts and and various other sporting materials on the side. On the gym floor were the four symbols of the houses.

**A Blue Dragon** for Centurion

**A Green Serpent** for Decadis

**A Red Griffin** for Millenia

And a **Yellow Centaur** for Eonas

It was very symbolic indeed.

Although There was looming dreariness feel to it all and I became very scared because of it.  
There was about 20 other students in the class with me and they all waited eagerly.  
I looked around to see if there was anyone I recognized from back at duel academy and surely enough there was!

"Cleo!" I yelled.

"Skye!" Cleo rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.  
Cleo was a short, stocky girl with long yellow hair which covered her green eyes. She had pale skin and long painted black nails. She wore a yellow sweater with indicated to me that She was a member of the Eonas was haydn's girlfriend, and was absolutely infatuated with him. Almost always being by his side.

"Gosh you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you!" I said. "... Thanks." she sarcastically replied. "Oh god, I didn't mean it like that!" I apologized. "no it's fine. Short girl problems I guess…." she uttered sadly.

"So how have you've been?" I asked. "Terrible." She replied looking down.  
"Huh? Why?" I asked. "Ugh. Where do I start?"  
"First of all, I was placed in the eonas house which meant I won't be able to see my hadyn-pooh as often!" She complained.

"Oh that sucks." I replied back. "then again, I haven't seen haydn that much recently anyway…"  
"Huh what do you mean?" I asked curiously. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."  
"...!" That was odd didn't kerry say the thing about wyatt? What's going on here?  
"Huh. Kerry said the same thing about wyatt." I stated. "Oh gosh. That can't be a coincidence could it?" He face turned to worry.  
But before we could discuss more about the subject, the teacher came in.

*Whistle*  
"Alright ladies!"  
From the entrance of the gym came a crude looking muscular woman with a six pack and was carrying a dumbbell. She was buff and had a six pack almost like a professional bodybuilder.

"I'm gym professor or coach or teacher o whatever the hell you want me. My name is Jannah Waters and I'm going to be torturing you maggots for the next hour and a half!" She blew her whistle."some of you maggots might be wonderin why ya have to take a gym class at a dueling university!" She said. "It's because for your mind to be sharp at dueling, Your body needs to be too."

"Now follow my directions!" She yelled as she pulled out some dodgeballs.  
"Those of you in Centurion house and Eonas house get on this side."  
About 13 of us went to the left of coach waters.  
"Now if you're in Decadis or Millenia get on the other side."  
8 students went to the right.

"These are your teams for dodgeball. Now pummel each other!"  
"Umm…"  
"These teams seem pretty uneven miss waters." A students advised.  
"Yeah so?" Coach waters didn't seem to care.  
"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Somebody else asked "Yeah well. _Life is unfair_. Now play the damn game or get an f in this class."

Without questioning her further we all picked up the dodgeballs and did as she said.  
It definitely wasn't a fair game and I could feel the frustration and anger of the other time as they got pummeled with dodgeballs. But as the coach had said _life was unfair_.


	11. The council

Gerard Bullard P.O.V

"I'm Afraid that my worst fear had become true."

I said to my council.  
We were all sitting in the main counselors office at 12:09 Pm. The council table was long and usually could seat about 16 people but it was only the five of us here presently.  
The people I was meeting with were all the heads of the 4 houses.  
Tokiko Cantrell for Centurion  
**Josephine Crillish** For Decadis  
**Hanson Grendel** for Millennia  
**Alejandro Garcia** for Eonas

Josephine was the leader for decadis and she showed this by having a snake around her neck at nearly all times. She was blonde haired and blue eyed. Neay gorgeous if I say so myself.

Hanson Grendel was the leader for Millenia. He clearly loved his house and treated his students as if they were his friends. He was black haired with green eyes and had broken skin.

Alejandro Garcia was a rough looking tall man with a scar over his eye. He was the leader of eonas. Despite his rough appearance he was one of the most kindest people you could ever meet.

"Don't tell me…"Alejandro said.  
"Yes. The deathstalkers have returned." I said with me head down. " Nuevo rey… How do you for certain, Sir?" My colleague Grendek asked.  
"3 students are in a medical coma. Haydn Ishiyama. Joyce Animura and Wyatt Sokeni."  
"oh my god.. " The whole room got silent and dreary and I relayed this information.

"The deathstalkers have returned…?" Garcia had a look of fear on his face.  
" We've failed to as protectors of this school." Tokiko Replied.  
"No no. We have done everything we could. Now we we should think everything we can do!" I said to her. " I think we should evacuate the school."Toliko suggested. "Are you kidding me? That'll cause way too much panic" Josephine interjected. "Plus The runways and Ports on this islands are closed until december!" Josephine continued to say.

"We can use helicopters!" tokiko  
"It'll be mostly cloudy for the next 2 weeks….That's not good helicopter weather."Alejandro replied.  
" Then we can just-"  
"Enough Tokiko. I agree with josephine. We can't evacuate the island it's to risky." Sadly I don't think we could assure the students Safety.

"Then… What can we do?" Tokiko said, nearly on the verge of tears.  
"Just hope and pray for the students safety."  
"_Dios mios_….There's 53,000 students here and we can't do anything…" Hanson muttered. "I'm sorry. Meeting Dismissed." I declared. The 4 house leaders left the office and went on their Business.

I meanwhile just stared out the window. Remembering the dark times before this…..

**"Drothe is back…."**


	12. Drialgon Valley

After Gym class, Me and Cleo went outside of the gym building to talk about some things. "Ow…" Cleo had many Red spots and sores on her body,After being hit with so many dodgeballs. She was unfortunately an easy target for being so small.

"Let me help you with that." I rubbed my hand together and massaged Cleo's hurting spots. "Thanks skye." she Thanked me.  
"I can't believe all those guys ganged up on you…" I relished.  
"I'm use to it. It happened to me in middle school too." Cleo replied.  
"Geez that sucks, cleo. I hope these college years go better for ya." I said.  
"Me too..." Cleo replied. I felt kind of bad for her.

"Hey guys!"  
From out of nowhere came Kerry. She was a bit sweaty and out of breath. It looked like she had ran all the way here.  
"Geez kerry. Did you sprint all the way here?" "*huff *huff* Yeah…"  
"How'd you even know where we were?" I asked  
"I didn't… I just ran around the island for a while till I got lucky." She stated as she hyperventilated.  
"Cleo… It's nice… to see you again."  
Kerry said. "You too bumblebee." Cleo said back to her. Bumblebee was Kerry's ni name back in the ol duel academy days. We use to call her that because she would always a bee-magnet, Whether she was getting stung or bees just liked her food. She was always getting bees near her.

"So have you guys been to **Drialgon Valley**?" Kerry said.  
"Drialgon… valley?" Me and cleo said together, Confused.  
"Oh my god…? Have you guys not heard of **Drialgon valley**?" Kerry eyes were wide open. "It's like the main attraction of this island!" She continued to say.

"Kerry, Can you just tell us what it is?" I asked.  
"It's …. It's like a wonderland!" She said blushing. "It's like if you combined an amusement park and a shopping center together!" She said excitedly.  
"Well now, Im curious. What it like-" cleo's sentence was interrupted by by kerry's voice. "I can't even describe it with words! You'll both just have to come with me!" She stated. "Well then, let's go!" I said cheerfully. Me kerry and cleo then went off to the new location known as drialgon valley.

* * *

**Drialgon Valley**

Me and my two friends arrived in the valley.

It had to the biggest valley in the world. A moving platform ran along all the walkways in both directions just like in the airports. There was a shuttle service from the far ends of the car parks to the entrance and food outlets were scattered throughout instead of being on one courtyard. There were professional shopping guides smiling at every entrance, always ready for more business. Students and residents of the island appeared to be all shopping and talking as they enjoyed their time.

Cleo and I stepped forward and were amazed.

"woah…" i said to myself.  
"I told you guys it was magnificent!" kerry boasted. "I can't believe it." cleo said still awe struck. "God I can't believe this place even exists in such a valley." I commented. "Yeah. I wonder why they built it here of all places."

A vast tundra valley didn't seem like a good place to build such a vast shopping center.  
"Hey you 3 pretty girl. Want some cannoli?" a salesman with a thick accent hailed us. Kerry gleefully said: "Yes please!" she ran over to him and purchased a cannoli. "God. She is such an airhead." Cleo whispered "Yeah but in a good way." I said back "Hey you guys want some!" Kerry yelled.

"ya."  
"sure." We both replied. Kerry pulled out her wallet and gave the merchant 12 coins paying for 4 cannolis each.  
She came back with 3 plates of delicious cannolis. The dough-ey pastries where curled like a burrito and had a cream and vanilla inside. It smelled like sicily-personified into a pastry. I took a bite and was taken to heaven by the shear deliciousness. I licked my lips and slurped the insides.  
"God this is awesome." I said.  
"I know right! The texture and flavour are Perfect! Not something I'd expect from a random street vendor." Cleo added.

The merchant overheard and tipped his hat at us. "If you girls ever want more cannoli. Please don't hesitate, I'll give you more cannoli to stuff in your mouths!" He exclaimed and skipped away happily.

"*sigh* Wyatt would've loved these."  
Kerry said after swallowing a cannoli.  
"Haydn too…" They both looked sad."Cheer up guys.I'm sure they're fine." I said confidently." I don't know Wyatt hasn't been answering his phone." Kerry explained.  
" -And Haydn hasn't responded to my skypes…" Cleo added. I sighed and put my hands on their shoulders. "Listen cleo, kerry and I We'll check around the Centurion campus and I'm sure we'll find them." I said to kerry and cleo. "Is that plan alright with you kerry?" "Sure… I guess"  
"Cleo?"  
"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Alright then it's settled."

the sun set on drialgon Valley. The orange gold stretches far and wide, the colour of fire hearths and tangerines. It is but the reflection of the dawn, the promise of the rising sun that comes after the velvety night has had its say and the land has rested once more.


	13. Searching!

It was nighttime on the island. The sky looked like porridge as the stars aligned is a mashed up way. The centurion house was particularly ambient as half of the student body was asleep and the other half was awake but most likely studying.

Me and kerry were in the main foyer of the main house of centurion formulating a plan to find their friends. Cleo could unfortunately not be with us because The room is uncomfortably large. It reminds me of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the artwork too. I scan for a personal touch, something that doesn't suggest a hired designer chose it. Nothing. The floor is polished concrete, the walls white and the furniture I'm sure is from a high-end Scandinavian designer, but the name escapes me for the moment. There is room in here for dozens of children, though I doubt even one would be welcome. It is a perfect place, but cold in its tranquility.  
"Okay Kerry. Since you know wyatt the best, You can go look for him" I explained to her. "ok…" She agreed. "I'll go upstairs and look for haydn." I said. Kerry's face was still fraught with worry though. "Don't worry i'm sure those bums are just asleep in their rooms somewhere." I joked. Kerry let out a slight giggle and cheered up. "Alright let's meet back here in half an hour." she said. "Right."

We split up and headed our separate ways.

* * *

I went upstairs to see if haydn was in his room. Normally the 2nd hallway on the centurion house is for boys only but I managed to sneak in. The hallway was eerie and really quiet as I approached haydn's room. From my pocket I took out a hairpin to pick the lock. I fiddled it within the lock hole and the door swung open.

*Meow*  
Ruby, Haydn's cat came from underneath the bed. She looked like she hadn't been fed in a while and was burying at my feet for food. "Poor girl… Here ya go." i took out some trail mix i had and fed it to ruby. She ate it up happily and rubbed her face on my leg.

"I guess haydn hasn't been in here for awhile huh?" I said to her.  
*Meow* She meowed back.  
"That's really worrying….. I know haydn wouldn't leave you alone in his room with no food" I said to myself. It is made me worry, Haydn cared for ruby like she was his own sibling and would never leave her alone in his room with no food. I don't want to assume the worst but….  
"No… I must stay positive." I relented yo myself and formed a new plan in my head. " I guess I'll see if joyce knows where haydn or wyatt is." I agreed. I picked up ruby and prepared to go to the third floor where joyce's room is.

I took ruby up the stairs she was meowing and licking me the whole time.  
Joyce's room was the second room to the the right as soon as came from the stairs.

I knocked on the door and called for joyce. "Joyce! Can I come in." I yelled.  
"..." there was no answer. "Joyce! Wake up!" I screeched. Again, There was no answer. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, Surprisingly the door wasn't locked and it opened with ease.

"Ugh."  
Joyce's room was to put it lightly "untidy." The bed sheets were unkept and sliding off the bed. There were dirty clothes on the floor, A half eaten hot dog on the desk. It was a mess. "Christ,Joyce. We've only been here two days and you've already turned this place into a pig sty…" I said.  
*Meow* Ruby also meowed in disgust, I put her down and scanned the room.  
"She isn't here…. Just like wyatt." joyce wasn't the kind of girl to be out this late. This made me really worry about her and Her well-being. I sighed and went out of the room and back to the foyer to meet back with kerry.

Back in the foyer, Kerry was sitting down on a pristine couch at the end of the room. Her head hanging low. I approached her with caution but reverence.  
"No Luck, Either?"  
"..." She shook her head. "I Couldn't find haydn anywhere. To make it worse ruby was left in his room alone, Which meant something is really wrong." I stated.  
"Poor cleo… She's not gonna like that news." Kerry replied. "Joyce, Is also missing too." I stated.  
"Oh god…. I hope nothing bad has happened to her." She said with her eyes closed. "I'm S-Sure she's fine." I uttered. To be honest, Their was only so many times I could reassure her.

"Listen, We'll look again tomorrow, Ok? It's getting late."  
"Ok…." Kerry agreed. I then escorted her to her own room and took haydn's cat ruby with me back to mine then went to bed.

I hope my friends are alright….


	14. Advanced Placement

The next day had come off the horizon. The sun shone brightly into my window and I stretched my arms. Unfortunately, I couldn't get much sleep because I was thinking about my friends all night long. Plus I had to had to deal with ruby Waking me up by jumping on me. It was rough night to say the least.

*Meow*  
Ruby Climbed down from my bed, as I soon got up. I patted her head and let one rip before stretching my arms.  
"Ok Ruby. I'm off to class. I'll be back in few hours…"  
*Meow* She responded.  
"I'll bring back some yummy tuna too." i said. Ruby meowed back at me in bliss, she seemed to like the idea of eating meat instead of the trail mix I gave her for dinner last night.  
"-And hopefully I can bring your master back, Haydn…" I said to myself.

I then headed out of the door and towards my faith.

For Today's class I had Was AP (**Advanced placement**) Dueling. It was a class for those who got high scores in duel academy/dueling high school or those who had parents in special positions within the university or some other game institute.

The classroom was on the top floor of the main building in the academy.  
It was small, Dense and felt a little claustrophobic. When I entered in the room it was hot like a furnace in the summer's day.

There were 15 other students in the classroom but no teacher. There were desks aligned in 5 rows quartet position.

I sat in the second row in the second seat next to a another student.  
The room was exceptionally quiet until The door opened and two more students arrived.

They were both people I recognized. The first one was the person I vehemently loathed - celica. She was wearing some casual clothes opposed to her pompous dress she usually wears. She had a frown and sigh on her face as she spotted me in this class.  
"*sigh* I didn't know they allowed cows in this advanced class." She remarked.

"Hahahah. Good one celica." Like an entourage, The girl besides her laughed at her joke. I recognized her from yesterday, She was the girl who was throwing paper airplanes being a general nuisance to everyone.  
"Thanks ." She applauded.  
"Try not to get a whiff of skye, I think she's toxic." Celica joked again.  
"Ugh." I just rolled my eyes.

"Who's your friend, celica?" I asked.  
"I'm **wanda Owens**. Thank you very much." The girl scoffed. "Don't mind her, Wanda. She's jealous of our beauty and wit. HAHAHA" Celica laughed loudly and continued on with her new friend wanda.  
They both sat in the back which suited there troublemaker personas.

"Sup bitches." Another person entered.  
"Speaking of trouble." I thought.  
It was chau zhang. He was wearing the same coat as two days ago and had a smirk on his face. He sat right behind me and whispered in my ear. " Hey skye ~" He swooned. "you live to annoy don't you?" i responded. "Heh. Maybe." He said. "Whatever. Just don't distract me" I stated. "Trust me I'm gonna be the one whose be distracted with this view." he exclaimed severely.

"Quiet!"

The professor came through the door.  
She was incredibly tall about 6 feet in length with a wide berth giving her an imposing look. She had blonde hair and blue eyed., A deep gnash on her face. She was menacing looking like a tyrant and a attitude to show it.  
" Hello class…. I'm your professor for this class…. My name is Josephine Krillish."  
She said. I recognized that name…. I think she was one of the heads of the houses  
"Those of you from the decadis house might recognize me as the headmaster of that house. -and I am. But I'm also a teaching professor at this academy." She explained. (That made sense) I thought to myself.

"-But let me get one thing straight. I don't show favoritism to my own dorm or house or anyone for that matter." She stated with a serious face. "So if you're expecting leiancy from me your in the wrong class."

Her cold demeanor truly showed with her next statement:  
"Now let's get another thing straight. Most of the people in here are lazy garbage." She Stated with a smirk on her face. Most of the students began to whisper and gasp. "What do you mean by 'Garbage' " Celica asked.  
"I'm glad you asked that celica."  
"The truth is there is only 3 ways to get into this class."

"The first way is through nepotism. Or knowing someone through family or friends."  
"Being the daughter of a world famous champion is one of those ways…" he looked at me and celica. I blushed and looked away, As much as I didn't want to admit that probably is the reason why I was accepted into this class.  
"Or maybe you just paid the 10000 dollar price to get into this class."  
"Being the son of a philanthropist would get you anything you want." She glared at chau who nervously looked away.  
" -And then there's the minority of you who got into this class through having great grades in duel academy." Josephine commented. "There's only 3 people in this class who've legitimately got into this class using this method. -And to those three People, I congratulate you. You've truly tried your best and your hard work has rewarded you for it."

She looked at wanda (Celica's friend) and two other students.

"Now then, Our first lesson won't actually be in this classroom. It'll be two floors down in the duel omnitorium." She stated.  
"Duel omnitorium…?" I said wondering what that could be.

"Follow me, Please."

She got up from her desk and headed out of the room. I and the rest of the class soon followed trying to figure out what this "Omnitorium" Was going to be.


	15. Omnitorium

All of the class went down two floors to the duel omnitorium. The flight of steps leading down to the 48th floor was Excruciatingly long and miss krillish wouldn't let us take the elevator due to it "Promoting laziness". The walk made us all exhausted and a wee bit tired.

"*huff* Holy crap… What a bitch for making us go down those steps…" Chau said aloud. Miss krillish was still walking down the steps so luckily she didn't hear him. "*tch* I know right… But if you ask me all the professors here seem to be hardasses." Celica replied.  
Celica was right…. My Gym professor and Mr. Eadbury were all a bit rough around the edges, I don't know if it was the higher standard of education or just their personalities but it seemed strange."*cough*I think… It's because of the higher standard of learning-" I tried to levy my opinion before celica interrupted me.  
"Who gave you permission to talk to me?" Celica replied snarkily.  
"Disgusting pig…." she continued.  
"*oink* Oink*" Wanda said coming up from behind her.  
*Hahahahahahahahah* The both laughed.

I just turned around and rolled my eyes again.  
"Don't mind those snarky bitches. Your not a pig in my eyes." Chau whispered to me. "Shut up chau." I replied.

Then the hallway got silent as miss krillish finally came down the stairs. She wasn't nearly as tired as we were and she was holding a key in her hand.

"Silence! you damn kids…."  
She Approached the door.  
"Alright once we go in here I don't any of you messing around! What were doing inside of here is serious" She stated.  
We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"*tch*"She smacked her lips as she took the key and inserted it into the keyhole.  
The door like magic slid open, Revealing a room the was to say it… very interesting.

The room was covered in blue and black panels with only a few regular places where people could stand sprinkled throughout the room. It was very conditional and felt like something professional.

"This place is amazing…" I said to myself.

"Welcome to the duel omnitorium."

"This is the place where we'll be practicing duel techniques and strategies." She stated."Also where we'll spend the majority of class." She continued on to say.  
"This place looks ancient…." Celica said.  
"It is."Josephine replied back " It was one of the first rooms built in this building.  
"Umm… How is that possible?" Wanda said. " Were on the 48th floor meaning this room should've have been the last ones to be built." She said.  
"Heh." For the first time since we arrived Professor krillish smiled. " A fun fact about the Alistair building… It was built from **the Top to the bottom**."

"What?" Wanda said  
"Huh" I said in confusion  
"Shit… That's hardcore" Chau smiled.

"Is that even P-Possible?" Said wanda  
"Of course! Well…. The foundation of the building was made first, of course. but after the building was built from top to bottom." The professor explained.  
"Thats amazing!" One student said.  
" I know, But the next part will impress you even more!" She said.

She took out a card from underneath her pocket and threw it into the middle of the room where the panels were located.  
Like Magic, a hologram of the monster appeared in front of us.  
"**We can duel in here without duel disks**."  
Josephine smirked.  
"Wow…!"  
"Amazing."  
"Incredible."

those Were all the words that came out of our mouths. It was truly like magic the way we could duel in this room without duel disks. This school seemed to have everything!

"How is this possible professor?" I asked. "Curious are you? Well I'll tell you all that later. For right now lets continue with the lesson." She declared.  
Miss Josephine went to the center of the room, facing towards us she took out her deck.

"Alright then, For your first lesson you all will be learning humility." She said to us.  
"Humility?" I said to myself.  
"Remember before, How I divided you all up into 3 groups based on how you got into this class? Well there's something you all have in common." She paused before saying her next sentence.  
"You're all too overconfident!" she yelled.  
"Ah!"  
"eek!" We were all scared.

"*Sigh* In order to get rid of this feeling of superiority you have I've come up with a way to demoralize you all. I'll embarrass one of your classmates and make you all pay for his or her mistakes." The professor explained.  
"W-What do you mean?" I asked.  
"One of you will duel me. -And if that person wins, I'll give you all a reward of some kind…. Maybe no homework for the rest of the semester" She proposed.  
"However If I win, You all have to follow my strict rules and guidelines for the rest of the Semester AND that particular student will have to be my 'helper' for the rest of the semester." Miss Josephine laid done some strict stakes for the duel. If we won we wouldn't have any homework. If we lost however… game over.

"Now then, Who wants to step up to the plate and duel me?" She asked smugly.  
"..." Everyone was silent. No one wanted to have the burden of taking on the professor and having to duel with backlash of the class if you lose.

"heh." Someone chuckled.  
" Well, if none of you are man enough! I'll do it." Someone boldy said.  
It was chau. He stepped forward from the back of the class.  
"Jeez. I can't believe how Cowardly you cunts are." Chau uttered. "back in china-town every duelist I know would've been screaming at the opportunity to duel a professor!" he exclaimed.

"So you're the one who's going to duel me chau?" The professor asked.  
"Damn right" He replied confidently.  
"Does anyone here have any objections to Mr. Zhang representing the class?" She asked.  
No one said anything, Not because we wanted chau to represent us but because no one wanted to take his place.

"Alright then. Mr zhang step to the other side of the omnitorium please." She requested. Chau obeyed and went to the other side. "Like I said before you won't be needing a duel disk in this room." She explained. "Furthermore. All you have to do is just throw a card to any position on the field."  
"Got it." Chau said.  
"Without further adieu" Miss josephine postured.

The two Prepared to duel. They both took out their decks and got into position. The room got tense and a student and teacher began to profess and show off their skills in a high stakes match for the difficulty of the class.  
Meanwhile, I just hoped that chau can win so this class didn't even to be even more harder than it seemed to be…

"Let's duel!"


	16. Chau vs Professor Krillish

"Lets duel!"

Both of them said. I could tell this was going to be an interesting duel.  
I remember how brash chau was back in duel academy, He was aggressive but smart in his tactics.  
He won many duels this way, Almost beating me once upon a time.  
But could he really defeat a dueling professor? I hope so.

"You'll go first, Mr. chau."  
Josephine ordered. Chau smiled and did as he was told. "Alright teach! I draw." He drew a card from his deck.

"Don't fuck this up chau! I don't wanna be doing any fucking essays this semester." Celica Yelled.  
"Screw you celica. Mind your own damn business" he replied  
"Chau, Celica's right. Dont mess this up" I said to him. "Whatever nerds. Just sit back and watch the master at work" He bragged.

"I summon Militaria Tankis!" Chau summoned his first monster. It was a medium sized green tank with a large cannon.  
Militaria Tankis: (Atk 2000 Def 1500)  
"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."  
If chau hadn't been so cocky I might've been a little bit more confident in him. But after his first turn I was concerned.  
Miss josephine didn't seem to be phased by his turn or monster at all.

"Hmph. My turn." the professor simply said. She drew a card from her deck elegantly. Her face was contained as she summoned a monster:  
"When you control a monster and I don't I can summon Acetes Invader!"  
From her han she threw a card on the field. It was a big humanoid like creature with a long red back,It had a futuristic spear in its hand with a dagger. It looked almost alien in appearance was very scary!  
(Atk 2100 Def 100)

"What the fuck is that?" Chau said, looking disgusted at the monster.  
"This. Mister chau is the pinnacle of animal evolution." the professor answered.

"sometime in the future; Scientists say that animals, specifically fish will evolve and take over the world. My thinking and archetype reflect that."  
"... Are you serious?" Chau asked looking perplexed.  
"Yes. I am." She simply answered.  
"I didn't take you for one of those Leftist conspiracy scientists, Professor. what Do you also think global warming is real too?" He teased.  
"Global warming is real..." I said to myself.

"Now I won't waste any time! Acetes Invader attack his Militaria Tankis!" Josephine Krillish didn't waste any time in attacking chau; Much to his own surprise. Her monster launched itself at the tank and stabbed the tanks rolling treads causing it to explode!

Chau LP: 3900

"Damn. You are tough professor." Chau said.  
"hmph. I just hope that you can meet my 'Toughness' for you sake." The professor scoffed and ended her turn.  
"Don't worry. I will, Prof!"

"My turn, I draw!' Chau drew his card with ferocity and strength ot was clear that he was passionate about dueling.  
"First of all, I'll summon Militaria Soldirini!" He said.  
A small petite man with no face appeared on the field. He had camouflage on and military gear like a soldier.  
Militaria Soldirini (Atk 1000 Def 500)  
"When Militaria Soldirini is summoned I can summon another monster from my hand!" Chau Declared.

"I summon Militaria Armor!"  
A small piece of armor appeared right in front of him. It appeared to be a human set of armor.  
"Now this is where the fun begins!"  
"Militaria Armor is a **union monster**! Meaning it can equip itself to other monsters!" Chau exclaimed. He posed triumphantly as his armor latched itself onto Militaria Soldirini.

"Woah… What's a union monster?" The girl next to me asked.  
"Well a union monster is a-" Before I could explain, Celica cut me off.  
" A union monster is basically just like an equip spell card. Except that union monster cannot be activated unless they are summoned first." Celica explained.  
The girl clasped her hand together and said: "Thank you Celica. You are so smart!"  
"But- but! I was going to say that!" I moped. "Sorry, Loser. You gotta be quicker than that." Celica chuckled.  
I sighed and looked back at the duel at hand.

It looked like Chau's soldier had gained about 500 atk points through being equipped with the union monster.

"Battle phase!" Chau declared.  
He then smiled with a devious grin. "Now this is where the fun begins! When militaria armor is attached to a monster it can attack directly!"  
"...!" Miss josephine looked alarmed. -And she was right to be as chau's monster charged right at her.

The monster headbutted the professor right in the neck causing her to flinch in pain.

Josephine LP: 2500

Remarkably the professor could still stand.  
"I end my turn."  
"Good combo, ." She complimented. She seemed oftly professional in her manor, Never seeming to get angry or upset with chau.  
"Heh. I know. I think I'm the best thing to come to this university since…. Um." Chau paused. "I don't know, I didn't think out that metaphor" He derped.  
"But anyway, You're gonna lose this one professor! You cards can't stand up to mine!" Chau declared as he took the end of his turn.

"You are becoming too cocky . -And that will be your downfall." She said as she began her turn.

" I activate the spell card -**Dark snake syndrome**!" She threw the card down on the field.  
A spell card appeared on the field. The artwork on the card showed a man being bitten by a possessed snake.  
"This card is a continuous spell card that inflicts 200 damage to you on your turn and then doubles that amount each turn." the professor explained.  
"Meh. That doesn't sound that bad" Chau uttered.  
"Will maybe this will! I activate another spell card - Bourride Portal!" Another spell card appeared on the field. It was a card that had a circular blue portal surrounded by extraterrestrial creatures on it.  
"This card lets me summon a 'acetes' or 'eucarida' Monster from my deck." Miss krillish explained. "More of your freaky fish; huh professor?" Chau joked.  
She ignored him and summoned her monster. "I summon Eucarida guarder in defense mode!"  
Another scary monster appeared. It was covered in green scaly skins with a cylindrical face and dark musk. It was holding a large futuristic shield to defend itself.

Eucarida guarder: (Atk 500 Def 2100)

"Now Acetes Invader attack his militaria Soldirini!" Without wasting anymore time the professor declared her attack.

The invader leveled it's spear and charged at the soldier. It was practically a battle of war; A clash of two soldiers from opposite nations to test their own strength. If Chau was going to win he would have to channel his own strength as well…. -But I believed in chau. If he is good enough to ALMOST beat me than I think he can beat this professor!


	17. Chau vs Professor Krillish Part II

"Acetes invader! Attack!'

The Professor's order was carried out as The invader attacked the soldier and destroyed it. Causing a huge explosion.  
It engulfed chau and seemed to almost cause him to fall back.

Chau LP: 3300

"Heh."  
Through the smoke and fog, I could see chau smirking!  
"What is so funny?" Josephine asked. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that my monster is still alive!" chau Declared!  
-And he was right as the smoke cleared the soldier was still standing!  
"What? But how?" Someone asked.  
"When a monster that a union monster is equipped to gets attacked the union can take the attack for them and it gets destroyed instead of the original monster" Chau explained. It seemed complicated but it made sense. If I must compliment chau his Unions seem really hand and super cool. Maybe I should add some to my deck! "but since the armor is gone… My monster loses 500 atk."

Militaria soldirini: (Atk 1000 Def 1000)

" Quite a smart thing to do . But it won't save you. I end my turn."Miss Josephine said.  
"Hey Celica. Do you think chau can win this?" Wanda asked to her friend.  
"No. That dingus couldn't even skye when he was duel academy." She replied.  
"H-Hey!" I cried out in angst.  
"-And to top it all off, He's way too cocky. He doesn't even see the obvious setup the professor is going for." celica replied "What's the obvious setup?" Wanda asked. "Well, I wouldn't want to spoil now would I?" Celica giggled and turned her attention back to the duel.

"I Draw." Chau responded as he drew his card and began his turn.  
Before chau could even make his first move, The professor interjected into his turn. "Double snake syndrome's effect!" She declared. "W-What?" Chau said shocked.  
"You'll now take 200 damage."  
"Crap!"

A spirit like snake snuck up behind chau. It"s fangs glittered in the light and bit him right on the shoulder causing him to flinch.

Chau LP: 3100

"T-That was nothing." He bragged gripping his shoulder as he did.  
"Your false bravado won't fool me." She replied.  
"You're right. Actions are better than words." chau admitted. His eyes got serious as he looked at the card he drew. "-And Now I'll prove to you that I'm serious!"

"I activate Militaria Fusion!" He exclaimed. "...!" We were all shocked as chau revealed his trump card. We didn't even know chau had the power to fusion summon much less use it effectively.  
"Watch this ladies!" He winked at me and several other women. I rolled my eyes but the others seemed to swoon.  
"I'll Fuse Militaria Soldirini and another Militaria Tankis in my hand!" He exclaimed! The two monsters appeared behind a Colorful fusion vortex.  
"-To form **Militaria Panther Tankis** !"

The two monster fused together in a colorful spectacle which was too bright even for the human eye to see. After about 5 seconds a new monster emerged which even more grandeur the before.  
It was a large brown and green tank with multiple turrets and a mini gun on the side. Coming out of a hatchet on the top was a soldier who commanded the tank and likely led it into battle!

Militaria Panther Tankis (Atk: 2800 Def 2500)

"Yeah! Now this is a monster!" Chau chanted to Himself  
" That monster is quite impressive." Josephine admired.  
"Damn right it is!"  
"Watch your language." She said.  
"Whatever. I say what I want." He said.  
"Why I never-" Miss josephine looked offended but chau was just smiling intensively as he prepared his indignant strike on her monster.  
" This is the end Prof! I attack Your Acetes Invader with my Militaria Panther Tankis!" He said.  
A light shined on the top of the tank as it prepared to strike down the invader.  
I heard shouting as the little men inside the tank loaded the cannon!  
The tank turned it's cannon at the alien and the distant machine gun aimed at it.  
"FIRE!" One of them yelled.

*BANG*  
An ear-piercing sound came, when the cannon fired. A blast of pure light and pure energy came from the cannon. It majestically floated through the air, only slightly curving to hit it's target.

Josephine Lp: 1800

"I'm Nearly erect from all this epic pownage." Chau Joked as he swiveled his hair.  
" Gross." Celica reviled.  
"Ew." I quipped. Miss josephine meanwhile shook her head.  
"I fail to see how this is 'The end' of me." She said.

"Well. Professor! Militaria Panther Tankis has a special ability!" Chau exclaimed.  
"Hmm?"  
"When it destroys A non Machine-Type monster by battle, It inflicts Damage equal to that monsters atk points to you!"  
"...!" She cringed in fear. She realized that she was going to lose the duel and began sweating profusely.

"This can't be!"  
"Believe it, Sucker! Militaria Panther Tankis, Fuck Her up! Use Collateral Damage Attack!" Chau ordered, The soldier on top of the tank aimed his machine gun at professor krillish. He narrowed his eye and began firing!  
*RATATTTATATT* Was the sound the bullets made as they flew through the air and hit the professor.  
A brief explosion Followed and a cloud f holographic smoke filled the room.  
There was a brief silence as no one could believe what just happened.

Josephine LP: 0

"D-Did chau just win?"


	18. Defeat

The smoke from Chau's last attack filled the arena. I could not believe what just happened!  
Chau attack went through and the professor Just Lost!  
"Ha!" Chau chuckled after his "Victory." It had only be a second after the attack and he was already celebrating.  
"I can't believe it! Some professor she turned out to be! She can't even beat one of her students!" he exclaimed, laughing maniacally.  
"-And to think I almost broke a sweat!" He said.

"I Can't Believe it... Chau Won!" Wanda said.  
Everyone around me began cheering and clapping! The room was filled with ecstasy and excitement, And for good reason too! We wouldn't have to live a semester of torment under this dictatorial professor!  
"Heh. Never doubted him for a second." Celica exclaimed.  
"Pssh. Right" I said to myself.  
"Shut up skye! You raggedy hoe." Celica responded. "Hey guys, Don't fight we won! Now we don't have to do any work in this class!" Wanda Cheered.  
"Huh. Yeah" Celica said.

The celebrating got Louder and louder until the smoke cleared from professor josephine's side of the field.  
"Chau Chau Chau!" People chanted. It was starting to become a bit wild and sterile in the room as the celebration got a bit out of hand.

*Clap clap clap*

We heard a mellow, Slow clapping coming from her side.  
The smoke around that side of the field cleared up and we could see what had happened. what we saw next was shocking.  
Not only was miss josephine still standing but she still had life points!

Josephine LP: 1

"If you all are done celebrating like wild apes…. I'd like to continue this Duel" She said as she dusted herself off.  
"...!" Everyone was shocked, Even chau, Whose mouth was wide open.  
"H-H-H-How the fuck did you survive!" He cursed. Miss joephine merely frowned in response. "First of all. Watch your language!" She said angrily.  
"Second of all, Let's go back to when you attacked me:" She said.  
"Go back?" Chau asked, Curiously.  
"Yes this omnitorium has a rewind feature." Miss Josephine explained. She then took a out HUGE remote from her back pocket. It was almost comical how big the remote was, But regardless it was real.

"Now then! Let's go back, Shall we"  
She pressed a button on the remote which caused the field to slightly distort.

The monsters and cards and the previous turns appeared and disappeared magically. They soon arrived at the point where miss josephine wanted to point out:

"A couple of turns ago, I set a card on the field." She said.  
"I set a card"A holographic version of herself repeated. It was almost surreal seeing two versions of miss Josephine and 5he class was surely impressed by the power and sophistication of the duel omnitorium.

"Lets continue"

She then fast forward to the current turn when chau attacked.

"-When it destroys A non Machine-Type monster by battle, It inflicts Damage equal to that monsters atk points to you!" A holographic version of chau said.  
"This can't be!" The version of Professor krillish said.  
"Believe it, Sucker! Militaria Panther Tankis, Fuck Her up! Use Collateral Damage Attack!" Chau ordered, The soldier on top of the tank aimed his machine gun at professor krillish. He narrowed his eye and began firing!  
*RATATTTATATT* Was the sound the bullets made as they flew through the air and hit the professor.

"Yeah! That should've been the end of the duel!" The real chau claimed.  
"Well it wasn't" Josephine replied.  
She pressed a button and slowed down the replay. As she did it revealed that she had activated her face down before chau monster's effect had fully hit her.

"I activate life force!" Her card flipped over.  
The real Josephine explained what the card did: " Life force activates when my life points would hit zero." She exclaimed  
"It reduces my life points to 1, instead of me losing the duel." Her face smiled.  
"No! FUCK!" Chau cursed and fell to the ground in defeat."Hmph! I guess it's the end for you, Mister chau!"

"I don't get it. Why is chau upset? He still has a powerful monster on the field." Wanda Asked.  
"It's a consequence of Militaria fusion." I responded. "- At the end of the turn, Chau takes 300 times the level of the monster he summoned. Plus the monster is destroyed." I explained.  
"The warthog is right. Chau is in deep shit." Celica agreed.  
"Im a warthog now…?" I sighed. I turned my attention back to the duel. Josephine was waiting patiently for chau to respond

"Now then,continue your turn. Mr chau." Miss josephine ordered.

"No….. I know when I'm beat." Chau looked defeated.  
"...!?" We were all shocked to hear this! It didn't seem like chaunto just give up!  
"Want to explain why?" The professor asked curious.  
"Even if you didn't attack me next turn, I would still lose to your 'double snake syndrome' card on my next turn " He realized. Chau was right. Even if professor josephine didn't attack, He would take 2800 damage from his militaria fusion then he would take another 400 from professor josephine's card on his next turn.

"No! What is that idiot doing!" Celica said angrily.  
"Crap! Now we're going to do some hard work!" Wanda also said.  
"Guys. There's nothing chau can do." I explained.  
"Ugh! I bet if I had taken her on I would've kicked her ass" Celica bragged as she stomped her feet.  
"Well. I do respect that . Admitting when you are beat is the sign of a great duelist." Miss josephine clapped for chau.  
"I thought you were just some spoiled rich kid but you have some fight in you!" Professor josephine said.  
"..." Chau was silent.  
"Everyone. Be a good sport and clap for your classmate - Chau Zhang!" She ordered. Everyone reluctantly clapped, Knowing what hell awaited us for the rest of the semester.

*Click*

The professor clicked a button and the whole omnitorium shut down. All the holograms, Life and stat point counters, and the cards disappeared from the field. Never to be seen again. Miss josephine and chau came out of the dueling area and into the sideline, Chau had a glum look on his face while the professor looked stoic. I felt bad for chau, He had given it his all and now he was going to be embarrassed for it by being miss Josephine's whipping boy for the semester.

In a way,** That's an allegory for life**


	19. Last Night

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was night again in the the academy. The night sky had shadowed over the island and now was drowning everyone with sleep.  
The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged you no matter what, and within it's safety could feel the old soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark.

Skye was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She had a rough day after chau's duel, Miss josephine gave them tons of homework and things to study and she just needed her rest.  
Skye felt something heavy on her body …. Something light but bulky at the same time.  
"...!" She immediately woke up and pushed whatever was on top of her off.  
"Ah!" It was a person and they fell off of her bed.  
"W-What the hell? Why are you in my room. Pervert!" She began throwing pillows at whoever was there!

"S-Skye! It's me Kerry!" The voice shouted out.  
"K-Kerry?" Skye stopped throwing pillows and turned on her lights.  
"Why the hell are you in my room?" She asked.  
"Well I was walking around and it was late at night and I couldn't see in the hallways-"Kerry Was talking fast.  
"-I thought I was on the boys side of the dorms and I thought this was Wyatt's room so I just entered and fell asleep!" She explained.  
"There are so many things wrong with that!" Skye shook her head.

"First of all, Why would you want to sleep in wyatt's room!" Skye shouted.  
"W-Well, Me and wyatt always slept together at duel academy!" She stated.  
"W-Why?" skye asked. " I'm afraid of the dark and I need someone to hug with!" Kerry replied.  
"Kerry you are 18! You shouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore!" skye exclaimed.  
"I-Im sorry!" Kerry replied nervously. "-But I'm really scared because of wyatt disappearing and the reportings of monsters around the school!" She said.  
"Monsters?" Skye asked.  
"Yes! People said the've been seeing things like ghouls and zombies and yo-kai and several others!" Kerry said shivering and frightful.  
" …."skye was silent, She was never the type to believe in monsters or other types of things." Can I please stay in here?" Kerry asked, Practically begging.

Skye sighed and looked at the time on the clock she had hung up in her room. It read about 5:34 AM. She still had about four hours before she had to report to his first class for the day.  
"Listen. You can sleep in here for the rest of the night but you have to sleep inside of my sleeping bag" SKye pointed to her sleeping bag which was perched on top of the dresser.  
"Ok…. Thanks skye!" She said happily. Kerry got up and grabbed the sleeping bag. She laid it down on the floor where she could snuggly fit inside of it. She then fastly went to sleep almost in an instant, Leaving skye to hear her snoring and sleep talking.

"Monsters….? In the school…?" She wondered.  
The night sky got closer and closer to daylight as she pondered about the truth of the rumors and now was even closer to the truth as possible.


	20. Dark Dreams

After dealing with Kerry's snoring all night, I got up and decided to start my day.

My third day on duel university had just started. I went to my first class - Dueling mechanics by professor Timone.

Our classroom is so cold. I think The Seasons must have changed late last night, yesterday it was about summer and now it's the autumn season everywhere I look. I pause, suddenly feeling lighter, a smile spreading over my face like it belongs there. I take my jacket off and place it on the back of my chair, my cheeks rosy and sexy. The air has a cinnamon perfume and already the room is mostly full. So many friends in one place, I guess that's why my smile has such staying power today.  
The class was noticeably full this time around with everyone from kerry to wanda sitting in full attendance.

Speaking of wanda…. I did not know her name before, So now I know what to say to her if she acts up!

"Good morning everyone." Our professor greeted us.  
"Good morning professor." We all responded.

"Now then. Let's begin our second lesson- Trap mechanics."  
The professor took out his pointer and a screen came down from the ceiling.  
It displays his lesson and plan and soon he got started.  
"So now, let's talk about continuous traps, Shall we?" He said.  
"More crap that I already know." I shook my head and began to lay my head down.

I felt drowsy. I didn't get any sleep last night due to kerry snoring and Ruby's constant night crawling. My eyes and brain were finally catching up to me as I felt myself starting to fall asleep.  
"* Yawn*" I Yawned.  
I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep.

{Dream}

A cloudy fog shrouds my mind as a sleep.

I hear a Distant cry out for help as my dream unfolds.

"Help! Help!" A girlish voice cries out. It sounded familiar for some reason.

"So Cold….." A guy's voice, I could also hear. He also sounded familiar.

"Argh" A faint moan could be heard.

I suddenly saw a flash of light reveal itself and a sick and twisted image appeared to me.

A monsterous ghoul appeared in front of me. It was a female ghoul with a wicked smile and an hourglass in ghost was more silent than the grave it arose from, staring with heavy lidded eyes and a slack mouth. Her cheekbones accentuated the skeletal look and in her gaze my mind was robbed of emotion. Instead of running, or screaming I stood more still than the mossy statue in the heart of the graveyard and just as cold.  
She beckoned with fingers that rapidly faded to only a suggestion of form. I passed each stone without taking account of the path until I stood in a place that was unrecognizable. She became more solid again, but this time her skin bore many silver scars, thick and jagged.

She began to lick me as I could not do anything while paralyzed in a dream status.  
It was terrifying but her next words truly terrified me.

"I have your friends."

{End of Dream}

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **  
I woke up screaming into the air.  
The whole class looked at me with an alarmed look but soon turned to laughter as they realized I had been sleeping.

"Having a nice dream, Miss tenoushi?" The professor teased.  
"*Giggle*" The whole class laughed and I sunk into my chair with embarrassment.  
"What a Dork!" Wanda threw a paper airplane at me.  
"H-Hey!" I said back.

"Kids these days." The professor returned to his lesson and let me ponder what that dream was even about.


	21. Hallway

The professor's class came and went and I soon was released from his class.  
Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls perch on the tables like exotic birds gossiping and giggling, a football fly's above their heads between two jocks in jackets parading their toned muscles. Groups of nerds sit around the room laughing and causing all kinds of ruckus, all except one group that sit silently staring at laptop screens with massive headphones which appear to be permanently strapped to their heads.

I was walking through the hallway thinking about the messed up dream I just had.

"I have your friends..." The ghoul had whispered to me.

What could that even mean?  
Were wyatt haydn and joyce all taken by some sort of monster?  
Is what kerry said true? Are there monsters in the school?

"Hey."  
"Eek!"  
Someone me from behind. Scaring me up into the air.

"W-Woah! Skye calm down it's just me. Kerry!"  
Speaking of the devil. Literally. Kerry appeared right behind me. She was wearing the same outfit she had been sleeping in except with flip flops.  
"Geez Kerry. You scared the crap out of me." I said.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean too." She apologized.  
"Nah. it's not your fault. I've really been on edge for the past couple days. Ever since the three of our friends have been missing…."  
"I understand. I really miss wyatt and his funny jokes." She reminisced.  
"Yeah. If joyce were here she probably would have scolded us for being so sad." I reminisced about the time joyce had scolded me in cooking class over a burnt croissant. It was a funny but stern time for us both.

"-And If wyatt was here, He would've told a funny joke." Kerry said. Wyatt was always the funny one. He always use to tell this joke about a ladybug telling a scarab it was fat. It was corny but always made me laugh each time.

"-And If haydn were here he wouldve just shook his head." Haydn was always the most stoic and cynical of us all. But his cynicism was always good and not malicious at all. He always helped me by critiquing my dueling style and trying to help me get better.

"*Sigh* God I miss them…" Kerry exclaimed.

"..." I was silent as I observed kerry lowering her head in dissonance.  
I sighed and relayed even more bad news : "Kerry. In class today… I had an awful dream about our friends." I said.  
"W-What was it?" She replied back with fear in her voice. "Well…."  
I began to tell kerry about the dream I had. The hourglasses, The screaming, The pain, The ghoul, All of it.  
Her face turned from fear to curiosity then back to fear.

"W-Wow that's pretty ominous. Do you think it's some sort of S-Sign?" She asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is. I don't like it." I Replied with a frown.  
"I hope their all alright." Kerry said.  
"Me too kerry… Me too." I comforted kerry on our way to our next classes.  
She almost looked she was going to cry but didn't thanks to me.

There was hope before and now known now. Just a tiny flicker agains the wind. With the open eyes of a child I reached out, fingers extended. In that moment you had a choice of kindness or cruelty; it took no time at all for you to decide. You saw that dying ember and brought the winds to a cold howl. How is your thinking so different from my own, so alien? How is it you see the suffering and choose to make it all the worse?


	22. Volleyball

After talking and trying to cheer up kerry, I went to gym class.

The gym seemed bleaker than before, As it had a dirtied school emblem with the three symbols of the houses taken down. There were less students in here than before, as there were 20 before, now there were only about 15. I can't say I blame those who dropped out of this class. The professor seemed kind of like a bitch.

"Hey skye." Cleo approached from behind me.  
"Sup." I casually responded.  
"*Sigh* Another day in this hellhole of a class." She said.  
"Yeah…" I responded.  
"-And another day without haydn." She frowned.  
"Cheer up Cleo. We can at least be at ease knowing it's the end of the week" I said. We wouldn't have class for the weekend so that was good. It would be a much needed rest after such a long and stressful week.  
"Yeah. I guess that's good." She nodded her head.  
"Hehe." I giggled as we joked around.

"Alright maggots!"  
My laughter quickly stopped as the pessimistic gym teacher came into the gym. She blew her whistle loudly which signaled us to line up in order.  
Coach waters was wearing the same outfit from before, White T shirt, Blue spats and a Red headband. Her muscled legs revealed themselves to the class as she strutted to the middle of the gym.

"Alright Bitches! It's time for another dose of punishment." The sadistic gym teacher, Coach Waters said. then she spit on the ground.  
"..." She looked around and noticed that weren't as many students as their were before.  
" Haha. Cowards." She said to herself.  
"Anyway, We're playing Volleyball today!" She explained.  
I heard sighs and moans coming from some other students.  
" Quit your bitching! It's less painful than dodgeball." Ms Waters responded.  
"-As I was saying. We'll be getting back into teams again." She said. Once again people sighed.  
"Fine! I'll make it more fair this time." She stated.  
"Those who are 18 or younger get on this side of the court. Those who are 19 or older get on this side." She ordered. Everyone did as they were told. Me,Cleo and about six others got on the left side of the court while the seven older students got on the right side. It was still uneven but fairer than last time.

The coach then set up a volley net between the two teams which stretched about 20 feet long and 5 meters thin.

"Hey powder-puff, Catch!" Coach Waters threw the ball to cleo who caught it... Barely.  
"Woah." Cleo said as she clutched the volleyball as it almost slipped through her hands.  
"Did she just call cleo 'Powder-puff'?" I said to myself.  
"You get first serve." She stated to cleo.  
"O-Oh Ok." Cleo replied nervously.  
The coach then went to the bleachers of the gym where she kicked up her feet and relaxed.  
"Now, Start!" She blew her whistle which echoed throughout the room, Signaling the start of the game.

Cleo got her hands in position, Jumped up and served the ball. She hit it with all her might and the ball reciprocated by launching to the other side of the field. The other team not being prepared managed to miss hitting the ball back causing it to fall to the ground and scoring our team a point.

*Bleep*  
"Match. 1-0, Nice job Powder-Puff." The coach Updated us on the score.  
"Can you stop calling me, Powder-puff?" Cleo asked. "Sure thing…. Powder-Puff." The coach Laughed heartily at cleo's expense.  
"-Now, It's the other team to serve." She stated. The other team began to get into their positions to serve. Since the other team was older than us, They were likely to use some tricks we didn't know; So I applied my Strategy accordingly.  
"Cleo, Move to right a bit more." I asked.  
"Huh, Why?" She responded.  
" I think that they are trying to fake us out." I said as I squinted at their positions.  
"O-Ok then. If you say so." Cleo followed me instructions and moved a little bit to the right.

"Ha!" The other team hit the ball with all of their might and just as I predicted the ball slightly curved to the right. "Cleo Now!" I shouted.  
"Right!" Cleo bent her knees and jumped in the air! Using her right hand, She hit the ball back at the other team causing it to slam back on their side, Winning us another point.

*Bleep* The coach blew her whistle.  
"Damn! You're on a roll today, Powder-Puff."  
" The score's 2-0." She Reminded.  
"I think we can win this skye!" Cleo said to me.  
"Don't get too cocky! We still got a ways to go!" I said as I looked cleo in the eyes.

I was happy to see cleo take her mind off of haydn. The game of volleyball seemed to be a good distraction for her and maybe it could take my mind off of the horrifying visions I had seen earlier.

* * *

"Match Point! 5-2."

Coach Waters blew her whistle as the game of volleyball had ended. We had won the game by 3 points astoundingly. Cleo had scored 3 of those points alone and was now celebrating.

"We won, Skye!" she cheered as she ran towards excitedly.  
"Yup! Mostly thanks to you. Are you a professional at this or something, cleo?"  
"No. I've never even played volleyball before." She responded.  
"What? Really? You must be a natural at this, then." I said.  
"Teehee. Maybe I should be a volleyball player instead of a duelist?" Cleo joked.  
"Heh. Don't count your chickens before they hatch." I Teased.

Coach waters began to take down the net that separated the gym. Her face seemed slightly less grumpy than before as if she was amused by what she saw.  
" I Can't believe the younger team won. Are those old bones too creaky for you older team?" She asked sarcastically.  
"We're only about 1 or two years older than they are madam…" One student replied.  
"Don't you give any sass boy! Two Laps for you!" She blew her whistle at the poor student.  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" He began to run around the gym like a yellow bellied chicken.

"... The rest of you are dismissed" She said as she began to clean up the gym.  
"Alright then, Let's go cleo." Me and Cleo exited the building and when we did the sunshine immediately hit out eyes.

The sunshine has warmth in its brilliance, reflecting a shimmer from the ends of my eyelashes, deep brown though they are.. It's the kind of sunshine that comes at any time of year, illuminating summer meadows and alpine slopes all the same. I wish there was a word for the feeling it brings, for now I'm calling it "sunjoy."  
"Wow! It sure is a sunny day. It would be a beautiful day for kayaking or bird watching." I observed.  
"Yeah… I just can't enjoy day's like this without haydn-"  
"Cleo…." I looked at her with a tempered face. I was mad that was she focused on Haydn instead of enjoying the moment.  
"Im sorry. I just function without him! He's my world! And I just can't imagine living without him" Cleo exclaimed with tears in her eyes.  
"Cleo… I know it's hard but you have to think positively." I suggested.  
"I don't know if I can. *Sniff*" Cleo began to cry, Tears began to stream for her eyes and she covered them with her hands. Feeling terrible I tried to consul her by putting my arm over her shoulder. "There. There." I said.

Cleo cried some more with watery tears and she felt as if whole world was about to crumble. She sobbed and tears flooded like the waters rushing down from a waterfall and the only time she'd stop was to fill her lungs with fresh air. She fell into skye's arms and hugged her like she had never hugged before.

"I'm Sorry, Is this a bad time…?" From behind us, A familiar voice called out.  
"Huh?" I looked back from cleo's arms to see the headmaster - Gerard Bullard. He was still as big and burly as always and was wearing his headmaster uniform, with all the buttons and strings attached.  
" . What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt at such a ….tumultuous time." He Affirmed politely.  
"-but There's something I need to talk to you about... Privately" He said.  
"..." I paused, Cleo needed me right now. I couldn't just leave her like this.  
"Can it wait? My friend is kind of in a crisis." I explained as I looked at Cleo who was still crying her eyes out.  
"It's urgent but if you need some time I can wait."  
"..." I paused again and looked at cleo.  
"S-Skye go." Cleo uttered.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry a-about me, I'll be fine." She wept then looked into my eyes.  
"Cleo, Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Y-Yeah *Sniff*. I don't want you to miss out on something because of me." She answered and wiped tears from her face.  
"Ok then. See ya later." I said back to her.

"Ok. I'll go with you, Sir." I said.  
"Well then, off we go. Follow me." Mr Bullard proclaimed. The headmaster turned around and lead to me his office which was indeed a long ways from the gym. There, He would give me a shocking message.


	23. The Truth

Bullard's office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf. There was also a "Newton's Cradle" On his desk which was essentially a series of swinging spheres. When one sphere at the end is lifted and released, it strikes the stationary spheres, transmitting a force through the stationary spheres that pushes the last sphere upward.

"Sit down, Right over there skye." Bullard pointed to a futon right besides his desk.  
"Sorry that I don't have a chair for you to sit in. I usually prefer for me and my students to be on equal ground when it comes to seats." He exclaimed.  
"It's alright. I like sitting on futons." I ironically replied. In reality, The futon was quite uncomfortable to say the least. It's squishy and loose surface compressed against my buttocks creating a mountain of uncomfortableness that nearly caused me to moan in discomfort.

"I am Sorry to call you in here so suddenly. It was a urgent matter." He politely said to me.  
"It's no problem Sir! That was my last class for the day anyway…." I replied.  
"Great. Glad to know I wasn't intruding." Bullard remarked.  
He touched the Cradle a lifted one of the balls up and let it go, Causing it to smash into the other ball with such force that it hit the other one, Causing the same effect.

"Skye, Do you know why I called you in here?" Bullard asked.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I responded.  
Mr Bullard's face turned into a morbid smile as he responded to my statement.  
"Haha. You're just like your father. Always making sure you haven't done anything wrong." He observed.  
"Did you and my father have a close bond?" I asked.  
"Very close, Very close indeed. He was practically my best friend." He responded looking at the cradle. "-But that's a story for another time." He continued. The room got tense as reached into his pocket and pulled out something which I could not see at the moment.

"I called you in here today, over a very concerning matter that pertains to you." He exclaimed with a serious face.  
"In the forest west of the Centurion, We found three students who were in a comatose state."  
"..." I was silent.  
" their names were Haydn Ishiyama, Wyatt Sokeni and Joyce Animura."  
"...!" My heart sank when he uttered that sentence. It felt like the world has just stopped and the earth and had been swept under my feet. My eyes drip with tears. My walls, the walls that hold me up, make me strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from my chin, drenching my shirt. Perhaps these tears will help wash the blood out. I press my head against the chair and cry some more...

After about 20 seconds of this, I somewhat regained my composure and asked:  
"A-Are you sure?" I said with utter horror in my voice.  
"Yes. They all had their student ID's on them." He replied.  
"Argh!" I gripped my head in shock.  
I think I finally know what cleo felt. That feeling of despair which you cannot escape. The feeling of anxiety, not knowing what could come next! Oh god… what a horrible feeling!  
"A-Are they dead-"  
"No but they are in serious condition." He responded.  
Haydn,Wyatt and Joyce! God! How could this have happened to them!

" . I know this must be a horrible time for you but…" Gerard said.  
"-I need to ask you some questions." He asked with a monogamous face.  
"...S-Sure." I said reluctantly.

"When was the last time you saw Haydn, Wyatt and Joyce?" He asked.  
I wiped away my tears and replied:  
"The last time I saw them was after I had dueled Celica." I answered.  
"Celica Jiraya?" He questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Hmmmm." He thought about it for a second.  
"Did your friend look worried at all? Any distress?"  
"N-No. It was completely the opposite. We we're all celebrating my v-victory." I remember it like it was yesterday…

{Flashback}

"What the hell is her problem?" Haydn asked.  
"I think she needs to get laid." Wyatt Jokes.  
"Don't be a misogynist, Wyatt!" Joyce replied back looking at him scornfully.  
"S-sorry" he apologized.

Me and haydn giggled at wyatt;.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Joyce asked.  
"Well I want to explore the island after this!" Wyatt replied.  
"Yeah. I think I want to do that too" Haydn agreed  
"Really? I kind of wanted to get something to eat. I'm a bit hungry." Joyce stated as she rubbed her tummy. "You're always hungry…" haydn said.

"What about you skye?" Wyatt asked. "Well…. I sort of wanted to go down to the docks to stargaze." I replied.  
"Oh. That sounds beautiful!"  
"Well the thing is though… I sort of wanted to go alone." I said to them all.  
"Oh. We understand." Haydn said.  
"I don't-" Wyatt said before he got got cut off by joyce.  
"Alright! Well we will see you later! She joyfully uttered.

{End}

We were so happy back then... And if I must ask, What happened to those brief moments of happiness? I had just reunited with them, only to be torn away from my friends at last moment.

" Well, Thank you for your time. That's all the questions for you today." He said.  
"W-Wait."  
"Hmmm? What is it?" Bullard said with a puzzled looked on his face.  
"Where exactly are my friends right now?"  
"We took them to Southeast Hospital in the… southeast of the island."  
"Thank you." I said sniffling.

I turned my back on the principle and walked out of the door. I could not believe what I had just heard. All of my friends we're in a near-death status and fighting for their lives! Who or what did this to them?


	24. The Pier

I looked over the Night's Sky which beautifully hanging above me, The stars were just as calm as the sea that was below me. Although the stars and the ocean The ocean breathed, her surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. The waves became her pulse that day, the echo of the souls she kept safe in her cradle of brine. Meanwhile, The stars were the sound of the souls which could, In theory could destroy us all in a second.  
What Mr. Bullard had told me was very shocking to me. Haydn,Wyatt and Joyce…. How could something terrible has happened to them? I couldn't bring myself to go to the hospital today due to my anxiety but I certainly would tomorrow. - And plus I felt guilty for making them walk home by themselves. I just can't help but think what would've happened if I had came with them?

-But then again, I don't even know what happened to them. Were they attacked by a bear? Mauled by a wolf? M-Maybe a spirit attacked them?  
All of these chilling thoughts went through my head as I stared into the distance of the night.

"Hey sexy." I heard a voice behind me.  
Once again, I knew who it was from the tone of his voice and his coarse choice of words - Chau zhang.

"*Sigh* What do you want, chau? I'm really not in the mood." I said.  
"I just wanted to check on you, baby. I saw you moping around with Haydn's girl; this morning." Chau exclaimed.  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
"-Also I kind of wanted to see that sexy body." He smacked my butt with open palm.  
"..." Normally I would've punched him into oblivion but I just wasn't in the mood.  
"Woah. No reaction. Now I know something is wrong." He said. Chau sat down on the pier, next to me.

" Come on, Tell your old friend chau; what's wrong." He coerced.  
"Why do you care, Chau? Aren't you just a bully?"  
" Well ya but…. " Chau paused for a moment before looking directly at me. "Contrary to popular believe. Bullies actually care about the people that they bully." He exclaimed.  
"That makes no sense." I said with a brief smile on my face.  
"Ha! At least I got you to smile." He stated with a hardy laugh.

For once I think I could identify with chau. When he was not being a bully he seemed to be a human just like the rest of us.  
"But you know… I am trying to change." He claimed.  
"Change how?" I asked.  
"For one… I'm trying to be more reasonable." He said.  
"In what way?" I asked again.  
"Ha! Remember yesterday, When I surrendered to Professor Josephine?" Chau seemed to say as if he was bragging.  
"Could you imagine me, Five years ago doing that? I think would rather die than do it!" Chau exclaimed.  
"Yeah. That did seem out of character for you." I replied.  
" I realized that I couldn't win, So I just gave up. Why fight a useless battle?" He shrugged.  
"Yeah. I see your point. Although now we'll have a hell of a lot of more homework this semester." I relented.  
"Hahah…. Sorry about that." Chau rubbed his head.

"But, I do admit you have changed." I said to him. Chau wasn't as mean or brash as he used to be. He use to be an unabashed bully who would pick on anyone, but now seemed to just be a bully who was somewhat choice in his exploits.  
"Heh. Ya, I know I have." He bragged.  
"-But just so you know, I haven't gone soft! I'm still gonna mess with you and everyone else!" Chau exclaimed.  
"*sigh* Of course…" I sighed as I looked up at the stars.

Across the deep ebony feathers of Night, there sparkled a mysterious material called "stars". Many were of different sizes and shapes, swirling, twisting, and churning amongst themselves in an enormous war that was too slow and much too big for the human mind to contemplate. The twinkling of the stars were enchanting; they blinked and flickered away, and yet always returned like rogues hiding away in the shadows. Yet, no matter what planet, what galaxy, or what universe any small creature may be on, those fiery lights streaking across the skies in diffusing blue streaks will always be there.

It was beautiful.


	25. Hospital

It was the weekend and even though I should've been using the time to relax, I instead stressed myself out by going to Southeast Hospital.

The hospital was little more than a large house on a hill, indeed that is what it had been before the pacific war. But when they had pushed the enemy back beyond their own borders they had seized this mansion for their own use and flown in the medical staff and supplies they required. Now the generous sized bedrooms and the lounge areas became wards, only the dining room and kitchens retained their original purpose.

The worst parts of the hospital though was the sense of death and dismay I had…. **Especially since I was looking straight at my friends unconscious bodies.**

"Haydn…. Wyatt...Joyce…" I said as I looked at their bodies. The looked so peaceful in their sleep. Like they had no cares in the world. Of course I knew that they were comatose but still they looked beautiful.  
I can still remember how kerry and cleo reacted when I told them.

[Flashback]

"Kerry, Cleo, I need to tell you something…" I looked my two friends in the eye.  
They were eating breakfast at the venturion lunch table and had the time to listen to me.  
"What is it skye?" Cleo responded with a full mouth of waffles.  
"Well…" I paused for a second.

"I'll just right to the point." I took a deep breath and level my beating heart, which was pounding over the anxiety of telling people bad news.  
"*Deep Breath.* I know what happened to our friends." I relayed to them.  
"W-What." Kerry said with shock, Nearly dropping the sausage she was eating out of her mouth.

"N-No way!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Skye, Please don't play with our emotions we're very sensitive right now." Kerry said.

" I know kerry but… I'm telling the truth." I expressed the sincerity in my words. I then began to tell them what Mr. Gerard Bullard had told during our meeting. As I was relaying this information, they both looked sad but at the same time, happy that their loved ones were at the very least alive!

[End]

"Haydn, Wyatt!" Speaking of the devils, I heard kerry's and Cleo's voices come out from behind me. Both of them rushed into the room and immediately hugged and smooched their unconscious loved ones bodies.

" Hey Guys…." I said in dissonance.  
"Oh Thank you, Skye for finding them!" Kerry said with a gracious tone.  
"Yeah. I didn't know if I could live on, not knowing what happened to Haydn!" Cleo continued.  
"Don't thank me. It was who told me, remember?" I responded.  
"R-Right." Cleo expressed.  
"Where did find them?" Kerry asked as she snuggled wyatt some more.  
"Somewhere in the forest, he wasn't specific. -And he didn't find them himself, it was a search and rescue." I explained. "Well, I'm just glad that they found them at all!" Cleo pressed up against haydn.  
"Right." I agreed with her.

"Oh man, Im more worried about what's wrong with them? Why won't they wake up?" Kerry said with a worried look on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Cleo responded.  
"The doctors don't know either. They have no physical signs of trauma, so they shouldn't have been induced into a coma" I explained.  
"So strange…. This island is really creeping me out!" Cleo uttered while holding on to Haydn even harder.  
"Urgh. If only had taken my advice and became a lawyer!" Kerry sighed.  
" I couldn't really imagine wyatt being a lawyer ." I said under my breath.

I then walked over to joyce who was comatose position like the rest.  
"..." I held onto Joyce's hand. Unlike Haydn or Wyatt she had no boyfriend or girlfriend to snuggle with while she was in this state.  
"Hey guys, I know you all love your boyfriends and all but can you maybe gove joyce some love? She only has us." I suggested.  
"OH, Of course!" Cleo exclaimed.  
"Yeah alright. Joyie probably does feel a bit lonely over there!" Kerry continued.

Kerry and Cleo hugged snuggled with joyce. Her limb body didn't seem to reciprocate any of their feelings but it at least made them feel better. I meanwhile just prayed for all of my friends.


	26. Celica's Revenge

Celica's P.O.V

"**Get Rekt Bitch**"

Those words Repeat through my head. I could not believe that I lost to skye! I thought that this would be the time that I humiliated that little skank once and for all!

"B-But instead I was the one who was humiliated." I said to myself. Tears fell through my eyes as I recalled the embarrassment of being defeated on the first day of university….. Everyone probably thinks that I'm weak and a pushover.  
"STUPID SKYE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled. I continuously punched the wall, creating a massive impact mark on it.  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I then cried some more.

*Knock Knock knock*  
I heard a knock on the door.  
"C-Come in… The door is open." I said.  
*Creek* the door opened and someone came in.  
"Hey gurl." I recognized that voice, it was my only friend - Wanda.  
"H-Hey, Wanda…" I greeted. Wanda had a worried look on her face as she entered.  
"Damn! Are you ok? You look like shit." Wanda said to me.  
"I-I'm Fine! Did you get what I asked for?" I told her.  
"Yeah! Of course!" Wanda pulled out a Box set of cards from her handbag. The box was colored blue and Read " **Cybernetic Liberation**" on it's sides.

" I tell ya, It wasn't easy getting this. Just finding a card store is hard enough! but finding the rare packs that you wanted and in a box set! Hooo Boy! That was difficult!" Wanda exclaimed.  
" Thanks wanda. Here's your compensation." I handed wanda 30 Dollars for her troubles like I promised.  
"Nah! Keep your money, Celica. I had to shoplift these cards! so you're free of charge." Wanda replied.  
"Heh. You are such a naughty girl, wanda"  
I tapped wanda's butt with my hand.  
"Oh my~" She chortled.  
"Anyway, I have to get back to my room. I have to study for classes."  
"Bye wanda. Thanks for the cards." I thanked my friend with a handshake as she handed my the box of cards.

Wanda then left my room, Leaving me to my own devices.  
"Time to see what we got in these boxes!" My hands graciously tore apart the seal covering the box. Once the seal was broken, I looked inside to the glory that awaited me.  
"...!" My eyes shuttered as I saw what was in the box. There had to be at least 300 cards lined up inside the box. They were mostly machine type monster with a psychics throne in there. But the cards I mostly wanted were the "Cyber" ones. I started looking through the mountain of cards to find what I was looking  
"Awww Yeah!" I found the holy grail. Hidden at the very bottom of the tin was…. **Cyber end dragon. **The card which could bring the end of skye.

" teehee! With this, I'll defeat skye once and for all! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!"

I manically laughed! I swore I would get revenge on skye and now I will.


	27. Walk of Discovery

It was the second day of the weekend otherwise known as sunday.  
I was inside of the centurion house as usual and was already up and stretching out of my bed.

*Meow* Ruby rubbed up against my leg, put her face against my leg. In these past few days she really seemed to warm up to me. I looked to my right and found that her food bowl was almost  
"Jeez ruby. You've already eaten most of your bowl! And I just filled it up yesterday!" I exclaimed. I then grabbed ruby's cat food and filled up the bowl, once again. Ruby went over to it and began to eat her heart out.  
"Poor thing…. I hope she's not stress-eating." I hoped as I petted ruby on the back.

"Anyway, The weekend is still young, I think I'll go for a walk." A calm relaxing walk certainly would clear my mind of all the stresses and evils of this world. It would be the perfect way to spend the Sunday.  
"Ok ruby! I'll be back in a couple of hours" I said to the cat.  
*Meow* She meowed back at me as if she was saying "ok."

I grabbed my coat and my handbag and went out to the world!

* * *

I walked down an old Dirt road in the forest on the eastern side of the island.

The forest hums with life all around me. I twirl about, gazing up at the canopy, searching for the birds that sing sweetly. The sun breaks through the cracks, lighting up the dirt path ahead of me, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunch beneath the soles of my shoes . I trudge on, taking in the fragrance of minty grass and the damp earth. Each breath is like water, fresh and cleansing, flowing freely into my lungs. The old road lead to a town which I could see in the distance. The town seemed to have an old style of architecture with wooden and brick buildings and a clock tower in the middle of it.

" What a beautiful town!" I chortled.

Hehe. It seemed nothing could get me out of this happy mood as I skipped down the road.  
"...!" At least, that what I thought…. Until I saw her .

"Hey Bitch!" I suddenly stopped as I heard a nasty comment come my way. The person who directed that comment was right in front of me - Celica.  
Celica looked a little less… Dignified than usual. Her hair was unkempt and frizzed like she had been up all night. She was wearing a casual T shirt with stains on it instead of her white Blouse and she had a Duel disk lounging at her side.  
"Celica! What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.  
" For Revenge!" She said with a Hoarse and scratchy voice.  
"...?" I was confused. " Revenge? What are you talking about?" I Continued.  
"How dare you!" She spat.  
" huh?"  
"A week ago, You embarrassed me in front of the whole university!" Celica exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah…. Our duel. Are you still not over that?" I said.  
"Fuck you! Do you how embarrassing it is to lose on the first day? I'll never be taken seriously!" Celica said with anger in her voice.  
"To be fair nobody took you that seriously before…" I snarked.  
"Talk all you can, You smug cunt but once I defeat you in a duel, You'll just be talk."  
"Oh." I realized what celica wanted. **A duel….**

"Listen celica. I'm just trying to enjoy my walk. It's a nice day outside and why don't you just take a deep breath and enjoy the fresh air? You look horrible." I Relayed to her. I wasn't really in the mood for dueling right now, I just wanted to enjoy the day.  
"I can't enjoy the fresh air, Knowing that we have a score to settle!" She exclaimed.  
" Celica…"  
"Now duel me!" Celica was determined to duel me, no matter what happened. She can be so frickin stubborn sometimes and that's why I don't like her.

"Fine.." I reluctantly agreed and took out my duel disk.  
"Hold on." She said.  
"...?" I was confused.  
"We're not going to duel here. It's too boring… " Celica sighard.  
"I want to defeat you somewhere more Grandiose…" Celica looked back at the town with a shining glimmer in her eyes.  
"Yeah, We'll duel there. In that town." Celica exclaimed as she turned around and walked away. "See you then!"  
I could feel the passion in the air as Celica walked away. While she was stubborn, She was also determined which I respected.

Even though I didn't want to duel, I certainly couldn't refuse the challenge.


	28. Celica vs Skye

I went into the town. The colours of the town reminded me of children's toys. Every red was the exact same one, a brilliant cherry scarlet. Every blue was a bright royal hue, neither dark or light. There were no trees, perhaps the foliage would not cooperate to be the same shade on every leaf. The street-lamps were the same canary yellow as the rain-slickers and the taxis. There was no pink, no grey, no orange or violet; but it was more than that. Nothing was sun-bleached, nothing scratched or chipped. The street was free of litter, the walls were unvandalized perfection...

Celica was there, Waiting for me on a bench in the town square.

"It's about time!" She said as she stood up.  
"Celica…" I sighed.  
" Get Ready to duel skye!" Celica took out her duel disk.  
"Celica, Can't we sole our dispute some other way? Like maybe soccer or maybe tennis-"  
"Enough talk! Let's just duel!" Celica spat.  
"You're really determined about this aren't you?" I sighed.  
"I want to defeat you and restore my honor! You dumb bimbo!"

"*Sigh* whatever…" I took out my deck and duel disk, shoving one into the other, I was ready to duel!

The dust settled around me and celica as we looked at each other with glaring eyes. We could feel each other's heartbeat as time slowly moved in between us. We both opened our mouth's and said the classic words -

"Let's duel!"

Skye LP: 4000  
Celica LP: 4000

"I'll go first! I draw!" Celica drew her starting hand.  
" First I'll activate a spell! First Strike!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh no." I realized what was about to happen. "This card allows me to attack on the first turn!"  
" -And Now I'll summon Cyber Eagle." From her hand, A metallic Silver-like bird flew out of the card. It was a mean and menacing thing that could best be described as terrifying.  
Cyber Eagle: (Atk 1400 Def 1200)  
"I'm not wasting any time here! Cyber Eagle attack her directly!" Celica ordered.  
The eagle screeched and leapt into the air. It spread it's wings and sharpened it's claws and descended on me , Slashing me in the arms.

Skye LP: 2600

" I end my fucking turn." She cursed and was really serious this time. She wasn't mocking me or taunting me like usual, She definitely was bringing her 'A' game.  
" If she's bringing her 'A' game then I should definitely bring mine." I thought.  
"My turn! I draw" I yelled.  
I Drew my starting hand. If I was going to beat celica, I'd need more than just good cards and luck.  
" I summon Crater Princess!" A light appeared as A girl wearing a victorian era dress with blue streaks came out of the card. She looked almost alien with grey skin and bulging black eyes. If she didn't have that bright dress I would think she was from a horror movie.

Crater Princess: (Atk 1500 Def 1000)

"When she's summoned, Her special ability activates!" I exclaimed.  
"She can block one of your monster zones!" I continued.  
"What!?" Celica said, Shocked.  
*WHAM*  
A huge crater formed in the ground; Blocking celica's right most monster zone.  
"Now you can only have four monsters at a time." I explained.  
"*Tch* That isn't a big of a deal" She brushed it off.  
"Trust me, It'll make a big difference." I responded.  
"Whatever slut." Celica was back to hurling insults again…

"*Sigh* Crater princess! Attack Cyber eagle! Small meteoroid throw!"  
A small meteoroid formed in the sky, Surrounded by stardust and space stone, It came crashing down to the earth! With it's heavy size and velocity; it easily smashed celica's cyber eagle.

Celica LP: 3900

"Grr!" Celica gritted her teeth. She had only lost about 100 life points but it looked like she had lost 1000.  
"I'll get you back for this." She swore.  
"I set two cards and end my turn." I said as my two facedowns appeared on the field.  
If celica would follow up on this promise is yet to be seen.

"Draw!" She drew a card.  
"Hahaha!" She smiled gleefully at the card she drew.  
"Now this is what I wanted" Celica stuck her tongue out like a madwoman.  
"Hehehe!" She giggled.  
"When I control no monster and you control one, I can summon cyber dragon from my hand!" She exclaimed.  
"C-Cyber dragon?" I said, shocked.

*ROOOAARRRRR*  
A slithery dragon came out of the ground. It had metal platings and electronic eyes, It was like a machine had replaced the classical fantasy dragon that I loved from those stories!

Cyber Dragon: (Atk 2100 Def 1600)

"Next I'll Summon Cyber Dragon Zwei!"  
A Similar dragon appeared to celica. It had a green coloration compared to the previous and it's jaw was wide open with hunger.

Cyber Dragon Zwei: (Atk 1500 Def 1000)

"Now Skye… You're about to the wrath of my perfect deck." Celica said.  
" Zwei! Attack her Crater Princess! Microgasm Burst!" She ordered.  
"Wait Celica! Our monsters have the same attack points! They'll both be destroyed!" I exclaimed. This attack would be suicidal for her!  
"Not for long!" She replied.  
"-When cyber dragon zwei attacks a monster, It gains 300 Atk points!" Celica said.  
"What!?" I said, Shocked.  
"Hahaha! Eat shit Skye!" She taunted.  
The Zwei opened it's mouth and shot out a huge green laser beam which penetrated my Crater princess, Causing her to explode!

Skye LP: 2300

"Now You're wide open!" Celica licked her lips and had a lustful look in her eyes, It was almost if she was going to enjoy this…  
"Attack, Cyber dragon! Evolution Burst!"  
A blue spark came out the dragon's mouth as he charged his beam. The dragon Roared and moaned as it began to attack, Leaving me to fear the worst.

*BOOOM*  
A large light beam came from its mouth and hit me right in the chest. The blast was so powerful that it made me fall back on my derriere. Celica started to Chuckle.  
"Hahaha! Don't you see now, skye! I am Perfection incarnate! You can't possibly Compete! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Celica's laugh echoed throughout the town… Creating a dark atmosphere that shrouded the town. If I was going to win I would have to be the light that could pierce through her darkness.


	29. Celica vs Skye II

Celica had ended her turn after attacking me. my life points were now at 200 and I was on the ropes of defeat.

Skye LP: 200  
Celica LP: 3900

I was currently looking through my hand. Deciding my next move.

"*Tsk Tsk Tsk*" Celica taunted.  
"Skye this deck really is perfect."She bragged as she swayed her hips.  
"You really think so?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I took hours of meticulous work and planning to create the perfect deck. I got no sleep and didn't even eat breakfast or shower this morning." Celica said.  
"I thought I smelled something…" I replied.  
"Joke while you can! My perfect deck will soon be your downfall." She began to laugh maniacally.

"Celica, I hate to break it to you but there's no such thing as a perfect deck." I remarked.  
"...What?" She looked confused.  
"All Decks have weaknesses. You just have to take the time to find them." I said.  
"Nonsense! My deck i perfect there's not a flaw within it!" She exclaimed.  
"*Sigh* Looks like I'll have to teach you another Lesson." I sighed. Celica would have to learn this lesson the hard way.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" I said.  
A special light came from the ground as the princess from before came back to life like the grace she was.  
"Her ability activates once again! I can seal up one of your monster zones!" I exclaimed.  
Another one of celica's monster zones were sealed up.  
"This combo isn't over yet! I activate an equip card - unstable evolution!" A spell card that depicted a cave drawing appeared.  
"Since my life points are Lower than yours, My monster atk points become 2400!" I explained.  
"Dammit!" Celica cursed.  
"It's time to break through your so called 'Perfect deck'! Crater princess attack Cyber dragon!" A small meteoroid formed in the sky, Surrounded by stardust and space stone, It came crashing down to the earth! It smash the cyber dragon causing a minor explosion.

Celica LP: 3600

"Dammit! I can't believe my cyber dragon got destroyed." Celica said looking down.  
"Well,it looks like your cyber dragons were not as perfect as you thought they were.." I said with conviction.  
"Hahahaha! Oh skye!" Her expression changed as she began to laugh like a psychopath.  
"I hope you realize that this is a part of my perfect plan!"  
"Perfect plan!" she cackled.

"I know you would attack my cyber dragon! That's why I can activate this card from my hand!" She showed me a card in her hand. It was card called Cyber dragon nachster.  
"I can discard another monster card from my hand and special summon this card from my hand!" Celica exclaimed as she put a card in her graveyard.

A slithery snake-like monster came from outside of the card. It was covered in blue UV lights and had a mean look on it's dragon-like face.

Cyber Dragon Nachster (Atk 200 Def 200)

"when Cyber dragon nachster is special summoned, he lets me summon a cyber dragon from my graveyard!" Celica exclaimed  
"What?" I was shocked! How could celica have anticipated my move?  
"Come back, Cyber dragon!" The metallic dragon returned to the field, all of it's glory still intact.  
"-and on top of that, it automatically ends your turn!" Celica remarked.  
"Dammit! What a busted card…`` I sighed. I didn't know what celica was going to do next but whatever it was, It couldn't be good….

"Now then it's my turn to destroy you!" She dramatically drew her card.  
"Kehehehe!" She began to cackle.  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!" That Cackle turned into a manic laugh that seemed to never end.  
"I would ask 'What's so funny' But I don't think I want an answer-"  
"You're absolutely right skye! There is no such as a 'perfect plan'" Celica admitted.  
"...huh?" I was confused, Celica seemed to completely do a 180 on her outlook.  
"My Plan is not perfect… It's **beyond perfection** !" Celica held her arms out wide as if she was basking in the sun. Her face turned into a mess of contortions and contractions as she laughed and cackled.

"Behold my beyond perfect plan being executed! I activate polymerization!"

The ace up celica's hand had finally been revealed! I'll admit that I didn't see this move coming! Celica had never been one for fusion summoning let alone fusing machine-type monsters. I wondered if she could even pull this off considering the circumstances.  
"How can you even fuse? Those 3 monsters are not fusion compatible!" I exclaimed.  
"Silly skye! Have you not read the full effects of my monsters?" She said while giggling.  
"Huh?"  
"While on the field - both cyber dragon zwei and nachster can act as "Cyber dragon" During a fusion summon!" She explained. A vortex of fusion appeared behind her and she appeared ready to fuse.  
"T-Three Cyber dragons? That could only mean-"  
"Yes! I'm going to summon Cyber End Dragon!"

"...!"

The fusion vortex closed and fused all three of the monsters together. A bright light soon came afterwards.  
*ROAR* A ghastly roar appeared as the new terrifying monster came out. The thing was huge at least 52 feet tall and 32 feet wide, the silhouette by itself was a towering beast! It had 3 heads with each one containing a different shape and Just like it's predecessors, it was metallic dragon with neon pumping through it's veins.  
The legendary monster of zane truesdale stood before me and I could not be more scared...

Cyber end dragon: (Atk 4000 Def 2800)

"Hahah! Do you understand now, skye? There's no way you can defeat me! With the power of this card, I am basically invincible!" Celica gloated.  
"..." I couldn't even bring myself to speak.  
"So much in awe that you can't even speak? Yeah, I'd be that way too if I were in your situation!" Celica chuckled.  
Celica then looked at me intently, her gaze meeting my eyes and mine meeting hers.

"Skye…. It's time for our rivalry to end once and for all!" Celica yelled. I could sense the intensity in her eyes, she was happy… happy to get revenge on me. I don't know why she was so dead set on this 'revenge' but it seemed that our rivalry would come to its climax here.

"Cyber end dragon! Attack her with New Evolution burst!"

***ROAR***

The dragon roared as it opened its mouth and released a huge blue energy beam. The bright light of the beam hit my eyes as I prepared to witness defeat…..!


	30. Celica vs Skye III

" I won't allow it! I activate a trap card from my hand! Aperture Trickster!"

No matter what… I was not going to lose!

"A T-Trap card…? -From your hand! You can't do that!" Celica said with a angry look on her face.  
"You're not the only one who can activate stuff from the hand, celica! As long as my life points are 2000 or lower, I can activate this card from my hand!" I explained with a hefty voice.  
"Fuck!" She cursed.  
"Aperture Trickster summons a token to my side of the field!" A jester like clown came to my side of the field. He was covered in blue stripes and had a baton in his hand. He was in defense mode.

Aperture Trickster Token (Atk 1000 Def 1000)

"His second effect now activates! He turns all of your monster into defense position!" I exclaimed. Celica dragon knelt it's head and went into a defensive position.  
"Damn…" Celica sighed. She had been so close to beating me and now her plans were ruined.  
"You may have been able to stall me this time sky!. - but soon I'll have my victory!" Celica exasperated. If I could compliment her on anything it would be that she was determined.

"I end my turn." She finally said.

Celica definitely had me on the ropes. I had 200 life points while she almost had 18 times that amount with 3600 life points. If I was going to win, I'd have to pull off a miracle.

"My turn! I draw!"

I put my hand on my deck and drew a card. It felt as if my whole body went into that draw. It was almost as if, My body was telling me to "Keep on fighting." I nodded my head and kept my body's wishes.

"First, I'll activate Summon Reverb! This spell card allows me to resummon a monster on the field!" I said.  
"What does that even mean?" Celica was confused.  
"I return a monster on the field to my hand and resummon it!" I explained. It seemed simple enough but yet could cause some trouble for celica.  
"I'll Resummon Crater Princess!" Crater princess disappeared from the field then reappeared in a flash.

"And as you know-"  
"Yeah, Yeah. It's own effect activates again." Celica rolled her eyes as another crater formed in the ground, blocking a third Monster zone.

"*Sigh* Is there a point to blocking my monster zones? I'm not the type to summon many monsters anyway ..." She sighed.  
"..." I stayed silent.  
"Whatever. I'm sure that you'll come to regret this pointless strategy after you lose!" Celica remarked as she scratched her derriere. I ignored celica's taunts and continued with my turn.

" For my next move, I'll activate a continuous spell card -Blockout Curtain! Once per turn If a monster would be destroyed by battle, I can destroy this card instead!" I explained.  
" Oh ho ho! Preparing for the ass-whooping you are about to get my turn?" Celica laughed.  
"More like an insurance policy…" I reassured myself.  
"Haha! Believe that if it makes you comfortable!" Celica said as she did even more disgusting stuff like picking her nose and teeth.

"Celica… You're becoming arrogant. -And that will lead to your downfall. I end my turn."

"Arrogant huh? Who wouldn't be arrogant when you have a badass monster like this on your side!" She chuckled. My words didn't even seem to phase her while she started her turn. It was pitiful how deluded she had become.  
"I turn crater princess to defense position and end my turn." I proclaimed.

"Hehehe! I drew a nice card." Celica giggled.  
"Oh?" I was curious.  
" Yup. -And now you'll get to see it! I summon armored cyvern!" She yelled.  
The monster that appeared on the field was a yellow metallic wyvern with twin laser beams on it's had blue lights all over it's body with the two laser beams mounted on its shoulders.  
It was less threatening than before but still very scary.

Armored Cyvern (Atk 0 Def 2000)

"Armored cyvern is a union monster! Meaning that-"

"I know what a union monster is. We saw them in our advanced dueling class."  
I remembered that chau used union monster against professor krillish and that led to his defeat.  
" oh yeah. That idiot chau was using them… to no effect of course!" That insult seemed unnecessary to me.  
"Anyway, I'll equip armored cyvern to my cyber end dragon!"

The ship-like monster attached itself to the back end of cyber end dragon.  
Unlike Chau's union monster though, It didn't give cyber end dragon any more attack points.

"You might be wondering'What's the point of equipping a union monster if it doesn't give you extra attack points'!" Celica mocked.  
"I wasn't-"  
"-But attack points aren't everything my dear skye!" She Continued.  
"In fact, I'll decrease my cyber end dragon's attack points to activate cyvern's ability!"  
"What?" I was shocked.  
"By decreasing my cyber end dragons attack by 1000, I can destroy one monster on the field!" Celica rounded out her strategy by planning to destroy one of my monsters. If she managed to do this and attack my crater princess

Cyber End Dragon: (Atk 3000)

The lights on cyvern's body lit up and the cannons on it's shoulder began to charge up.

"Fire!" Celica commanded.

A burst of light energy came from the armored cyvern. The beam glided through the air and hit my crater princess, Destroying her once and for all.  
"No…" I said in denial.  
"Oh Yes! -And you want to know the best thing? Armored Cyvern's effect isn't once per turn!" The girl's cackled.  
"Oh god…" I rolled my eyes.  
The same thing happened again, Cyvern's took power from cyber end dragon, charged it's laser and destroyed my other monster - Aperture Trickster Token.

Cyber End Dragon: (Atk 2000)

My defenses were now wide open and celica capitalized on this. She unleashed her final attack.

"You Really have been a nuisance for me skye…. But now your journey ends here! _Cyber End Dragon attack her directly_!"


	31. Celica vs Skye IV

"Muhahahah! This is the end skye! Our Rivalry ends here!"

A blinding flash of light was coming my way as celica's cyber end dragon attacked me. It was almost majestic when the light was advancing towards me, A thin stream of light heading towards a little girl like me? What else could be more romantic? -And a longtime rival defeating her opponent? Wouldn't that be such a good end?

… Too bad that this is not the end!

"I activate my facedown!"  
"What?" Celica said with a shocked look on her face.  
"*Tsk Tsk Tsk! Celica Didn't you remember that I set two cards on my first turn!" I exclaimed with a smug smile on my grimace.  
"Two Facedowns…?" Celica looked as if she saw a ghost as she remembered my actions on the first turn.

{Flashback - Turn 1}

"Grr!" Celica gritted her teeth. She had only lost about 100 life points but it looked like she had lost 1000.  
"I'll get you back for this." She swore.  
"I set two cards and I end my turn." I said. My two facedowns appeared on the field. If celica would follow up on her promise is yet to be seen.

{The end of flashback}

"My Facedown is Counter gate!" I declared.  
"C-C-C-Counter gate?" Celica uttered with a stutter.  
"Counter gate is a normal trap that automatically activates when i'm attacked directly! It's effect lets me draw a card and if it's a monster card, I can summon it and negate your attack!" My face tensed up as I explained all of this to celica. I knew that my victory was banking on this next draw and if I fail, Well… Celica would win.  
"Very Well then! Draw your Card! It won't matter in the long run!" Celica grandstanded.  
"...!" I placed my hand on my deck and trusted in myself. My arm moved on it's own as I drew the card out from my deck.

"...!" The card I drew was…. Drachma Queen!  
"I drew a monster - Drachma Queen!" I yelled aloud.  
The long slender lady with a dark dress and a wand in her hand appeared on the field.

"What? Seriously?" Celica's jaw came wide open. "Now your attack is negated!" I explained as cyber dragon's attack dispersed. Celica's arms waved around as she boorishly cursed me out and then began laughing. She seemed to be going through a mood swing.

"Hahahaha! You keep stalling skye but I swear on my next turn I will destroy you!" The girl said, mad with lustful power.  
"Celica… I have to tell you something and it's something you'll need to listen carefully." I looked at her with serious eyes.  
"...?" celica seemed to be confused at my statement.  
"Listen up, In two turns…. This duel will be over! That's a promise." I proclaimed.  
"...Ah!" Celica was rattled at my proclamation but after a couple of seconds she put on a brave front.  
"Hahahaha! Bluffing as usual are we? Gosh Skye! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."  
"You don't either…." I sighed.  
"Celica, You are going to lose no matter what you do, You can't prevent my victory."  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled.  
"I am going to win no matter what you say! I'm going to win! I'm going to win!" celica repeated that sentence over and over again while stomping her foot down several times. She was almost like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  
"I END MY FUCKING TURN!" She yelled.

Celica's mental state was clearly detoritated I feared that if I didn't win soon, she might go insane due to all the pressure she's putting on herself. My hand placed itself on my deck as I prepared for this next turn.  
"I draw." The fingers on my hands drew a card from the deck placed in my duel disk. My hope was to draw the one card which could finally end this duel…. The one card which my life depended on…. **Polymerization** .

"Yes…!" I drew it! I had drawn polymerization!  
"GAHAHAH! What are you smiling about? Are you realizing that I am the superior duelist and that you're outmatched?" Celica cackled.  
"Heh, No. I've just drawn the card that will defeat you!" I exclaimed.  
"W-What?" Celica stepped back in fear as she began to bite her nails in fear.  
"I activate polymerization!"

The Fusion vortex appeared behind me. The swirling mess of green and purple shrouded the clout behind my back as I prepared for the combination of monsters.  
"I'll Fuse Drachma Queen and Cosmo Queen!" The two monsters fell into the vortex.

"Come out Andromeda Queen!"  
A beautiful lucious woman with teal hair and a huge cranium came out onto the field. Her dress waved in the light, revealing the cosmos of the Andromeda galaxy between her. She had a powerful aura that even overpowered celica, It was a true sign of her beauty.  
"T-That M-Monster!" Celica looked as if she had a war flashback at seeing my monster back in action. Her face turned into fear after seeing my monster, but once again she put on a brave front.  
"Gahahaha! It doesn't even matter if you activate Andromeda Queen's effect and attack me directly! You still won't win!"Celica laughed really loud and spit came out of her mouth.  
"... We'll see about that." I said with a smirk.  
"-Just like you predicted, I will activate my monster's effect!" I declared.  
Andromeda Queen's eyes lit up, They sparkled with the animosity of the galaxy! She stared at cyber end dragon and a vortex appeared beneath him, to which he was banished to another dimension!  
"Damn you…." She cursed.  
" -And Now I'll attack you directly!" A blue flash a light came from the queen's hand. She grunted as a huge blast of light burst out of her dress and at the speed of light and hit celica right in her chest causing a huge explosion!

Celica LP: 100

"This is only a minor setback Skye! I still have dozens of ways to defeat you, even without cyber end dragon!" Celica declared.  
" "Defeat" Is a relative term." I sarcastically said back to her. Celica fuming with rage replied with: "JUST FUCKING END YOUR TURN! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.  
"... What you said, I end my turn." I exclaimed.

"Now it's finally time to destroy you! I DRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Celica screamed to the top of her lungs. She screamed so loud that it scared away a group of pigeons that were nearby.  
"Gehheehehe…. Muhahahah. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Celica for the fourth time in a row began to laugh. Her laugh legitimately sounded maliciously like how a serial killer would laugh after slaughtering their victim. But still I laid steadfast in my triumph against celica!  
"I-I've Won! I'VE FUCKIN WON!" Celica yelled as she looked at the card she'd just drawn.  
"... *Sigh*" I only sighed at the poor girl. I pitied her.  
"-With this card, You're finished Skye! I activate a spell card - **Overload Fusion** !"

"You're probably wondering 'How can she fuse? She doesn't have any other cards in her hand!' -And you'd be right!? I don't have anymore-"  
"Get to the point." I said bluntly to her.  
"GRRR FUCK YOU!" She growled at me.  
"-Anyway, Overload fusion lets me fuse machine-type monsters in the graveyard!"Celica explained. A mechanical vortex formed in the ground as celica began to cackle once again.

"This is truly the end now, skye! You like to blabber about love, friendships and faith but in the end-" I stopped celica from rambling on. It was time for me to end this feud between us, once and for all!

"No, celica. You've got it all wrong. This is the end for you!"

"I activate a trap card - **Necro Fusion** !"


	32. Celica vs Skye Finale

**"I activate Necro Fusion!"**

My trap card flipped over and reveal itself to celica.

"W-What….?" Celica looked down in horror as a Dark fog began to cover the area like a soft blanket on a child. The atmosphere got kind of occultic with several ghosts and spirits flying around the duel site.  
"Skye! Explain this now!" Celica stamped her foot down angrily.  
"Celica…. A turn ago, I promised that you would lose and by using this card; I am keeping that promise!" I Dramatically pointed me finger at celica who flinched incessantly as a reaction.  
"Damn You! What the hell are you even talking about? What does that card even do?" She asked.  
" Necro Fusion allows me to fuse two monsters in my graveyard during your turn!" I exclaimed.  
"WHAT!" Celica yelled with shock and anguish in her eyes.

"I'll Fuse Crater Princess and Drachma Queen!" I explained.  
The spirits of those two appeared around me. They looked somber and solemn as they floated around me. A fusion vortex appeared within the dark fog and spun around mysteriously. The spirits of Crater princess and Drachma Queen fell into the fusion vortex, completing the ritual.

"Fusion Summon!"

A Lovely woman appeared from the vortex. The fog began to lift as she blessed the world with her presence. She had gray hair, Blue eyes and a moon crescent engraved on her head. A long flowing dress covered her body and revealed her elegance to the fools who would oppose her.

Crater Queen: (Atk 2500 Def 2000)

"So what? You fusion summoned a monster. Good for you." Celica began to slowly clap.  
"-It doesn't have enough attack points to compete with what I'm about to summon!" Celica laughed.  
"*Sigh* I thought you would've learned by now…" I sighed.  
"Learned what?" Celica asked.  
"-That; attack points aren't everything!" I exclaimed.

In the sky, Two craters formed from the ashes of space. They began to rapidly descend onto the field.

*BOOOOMMMM*

they both crashed into the two remaining field zones on celica's side of the field.

"Your fusion summon just got canceled!" I proclaimed. The gears around the field began to disappear and the vortex that had formed aroud celica had shattered!  
"WHAT THE FUCK! DAMMIT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Celica screamed.  
"All of your monster zones have blocked due to Crater Queen's effect, Which blocks two more of your monster zones." I explained.  
"B-B-But that doesn't make any sense! You just said that it only blocked two of my monster zones, why are all of them blocked off?" She said.  
"Aie Yai Yai! You really are a blockhead, you know? Did you forget about Crater princesses ability?"

[Flashback]

"When she's summoned, Her special ability activates!" I exclaimed.  
"She can block one of your monster zones!" I continued.  
"What!?" Celica said, Shocked.  
*WHAM* A huge crater formed in the ground; Blocking celica's right most monster zone.  
"Now you can only have four monsters at a time." I explained.  
"*Tch* That isn't a big of a deal" She brushed it off.  
"Trust me, It'll make a big difference." I responded.  
"Whatever slut." Celica was back to hurling insults again…

* * *

"I activate Monster Reborn!" I said.  
A special light came from the ground as the princess from before came back to life like the grace she was.  
"Her ability activates once again! I can seal up one of your monster zones!" I exclaimed.  
Another one of celica's monster zones were sealed up.

* * *

"First, I'll activate Summon Reverb! This spell card allows me to resummon a monster on the field!" I said.  
"What does that even mean?" Celica was confused.  
"I return a monster on the field to my hand and resummon it!" I explained. It seemed simple enough but yet could cause some trouble for celica.  
"I'll Resummon Crater Princess!" Crater princess disappeared from the field then reappeared in a flash. "And as you know-"  
"Yeah, Yeah. It's own effect activates again." Celica rolled her eyes as another crater formed in the ground, blocking a third Monster zone.

[End]

"C-Crap!" Celica began to realize her mistake in underestimating my strategic foresight and ability.

"H-Hold on! Isn't that bitch dead?" She continued on to ask.  
"Her effect still continues even when she is off the field." I replied.  
"N-No…" Celica fell to her Knees.  
"Celica… I think you should just surrender. You can't summon any monsters and I don't think there's a spell or trap card in your deck that could honestly stop what I'm about to do next turn." I reached out to celica.

"I-I…." Celica's Eyes filled to the brim with rage. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. Her face was red with suppressed rage and it all culminated with one last outbreak.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST WANTED TO BEAT YOU, SKYE! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! CHEAPASSDUMBASSSTUPIDASSDUMBCARDSWITHCOMPLICATEDEFFECTS!I WOULD'VE WON IF WASN'T FOR…. If it wasn't for… If… it wasn't for ..."

Celica's speech began to slow down and slur. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to foam from the mouth. Her body began to wobble and stumble over itself. Celica swayed left and right before her body finally gave up and she fell to the ground, passed out.

With that, Our epic rematch had ended.


	33. Infirmary

"She's Alright. She just had a mild panic attack. Some rest ought to do her some good."

The nurse said to me.

After the duel had ended celica had seemingly passed out. I had taken her to the school's infirmary instead of the hospital due to the fact that celica didn't seem to have any seriously wrong with her, she had only passed out.

* * *

[Flashback - 30 Minutes ago, after the duel]

Celica had fallen to the ground and began foaming from the mouth. I ran over to her, cautiously.

"Celica!? Celica are you alright?" I began to shake celica's body.  
"..." She wasn't responding at all.  
"Dammit! Why do you have to take this crap so seriously? It's just a game!" I sighed.  
I still don't know why celica hates me so much. Sure, we had bad blood at duel academy but this has just been taken to another level.  
"*Sigh* I can't leave you here. I guess I'll have to carry you to the infirmary back at the university." I said.  
My hands shook as I began to pick celica up. She was definitely heavier than I had expected her to be.  
While I was doing so, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmmm?" It was a card that was popping of her extra deck where you keep the fusions and other non-main deck monsters.  
"Huh." I glanced at the card. It's name was "chimeratech overdragon"  
"This was probably the card she was going to summon before I activated my trap card." I realized. I picked up the card and looked at it's effect. I wanted to see if it would've ended the duel like celica said.

The Effect Read:  
**{"Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-type monsters}**

Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon.}

"...!"  
"If Celica had summoned this…. And used all the machine type monsters in her graveyard… She certainly would have won."  
There were 5 machine -type monsters in her graveyard. So, 800 x 5 =4000!  
"Damn. I would have lost if not for necro fusion." I remarked. My eyes glanced down at celica who was still passed out. Even though she was a bit of a menace when she was awake…. She looked almost like a sleeping kitten while sleeping.

"You are one tough cookie, celica. Next time, I won't underestimate you." I proclaimed.

I then hoisted her body over my shoulders and went to the infirmary.

[End]

* * *

"Thank you, Nurse… Nurse…" I had just realized that this was my first time at the infirmary and hadn't gotten the nurses name.  
"My name is Nurse Karmoky, Thank you very much." She replied to me. *Insert generic.  
"Right, Sorry." I apologized.  
"It's quite alright. Not many people these days even come by this place, anyway. Usually dueling isn't a various dangerous sport." Karmoky Relented.  
" Oh. Must be pretty boring then." I replied.  
"Meh. I guess I can't complain too much. I mean I'm basically getting paid to do nothing." She laughed.  
"Heh. Sounds like your living the dream." I remarked.

"Anyway, I should get going. It's getting late." I said to nurse who smiled back at me and replied with: "Great, I'll take care of miss Jiraya here." She affirmed.  
"Thank you!" I nodded my head.

I headed out of the door and back to the centurion house, where I would meet my new found faith and destiny.


	34. Homesickness

*Creek*

I opened the door to the centurion House. It was around 7:30 PM and the house itself was just preparing for dinner. The smell of steamed chicken and boiled veggies filled the room as my mouth watered. I hadn't eaten anything since this morning and was clenching for a meal.

"Hello, Miss Tenoushi." A person approached me. Of was the chancellor of the house, Tokiko Cantrell. I hadn't seen her since the orientation and now her she was.  
"Oh, Chancellor Cantrell!" I said.  
"You can just call me, Miss Cantrell. No need for formalities" she replied.  
"Ok. Miss Cantrell."  
"Are you enjoying your stay here? How has it been?" She asked."It's- It Certainly has been interesting. To be honest though I'm a bit homesick." I responded to say the least.  
"You know, When I was a first year student here; I felt exactly the same way." The chancellor eyes looked past me as she seemed to go deep into her own memories.

"I felt so homesick. I missed my mama, My papa and my brother and sisters." She sighed.  
"I almost considered dropping out and going back home…" She continued on to say.  
"What stopped you?" I asked.  
"My mother." She simply responded.  
"I had written home to my mother telling her my intention of dropping out. She was not pleased to say the least." The chancellor began to smile.  
"What did she say?" I asked, wanting to know more about my chancellor.  
"She told me that I shouldn't give up on my dreams because of them! -And that if I needed something to remind of home, She would make it for me." Tokiko smiled.

"-And so, My mother drew that painting over there." I turned around and saw what miss cantrell was looking at. It was a beautiful painting of a house on a hill. The house was a small brown one with a smoking chimney and wooden logs on the side.  
"That painting… gave me the power to continue with university and eventually graduate." The chancellor had a sincere look on her face as she relayed that story to me. I could feel the warmth of her story pierce my heart and the confines of my soul.  
"So, What you are trying to say is that I need something to remind me of home?"  
"Exactly." She affirmed.

I wish I still had a mother…. Someone who could encourage and nurture me, even when I doubt myself.

"Thank you. Miss tokiko." I said with glistening eyes.  
"No, Thank you skye. I Always wanted to relive that old memory." She smiled.

I thought that chancellor Cantrell was kind of uptight when I first met her but after this conversation I realised that she was kind of cool. This short exchange certainly did enlighten me to the way human perception can change.

* * *

After eating dinner I upstairs back to my room. My door was already opened so I didn't need my key.

As I walked in The night sky glistened through my window. The true beauty of the night came through the stars which could also be seen from my room. Each star in my mind represented a virtue from humanity. Polaris represented hubris, Alpha centauri represented kindness,Sirius represented Courage And the sun represented faith.

It's a bit cliche, I know but it was something that I believe in.

*Snore*

Kerry was resting beautifully in her sleeping bag on the floor. She was in a curled up position which almost made her seem like a dog. It was kind of cute.

I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over my entire body. The blanket wrapped itself around me like how a mother would hug her child, it was almost surreal how good it felt to be in bed again.  
"Well…. Today certainly was interesting. I got to duel celica and go to the town square. What an experience." I said to myself.  
"-But now, Alas. I must go to sleep." I laughed as I sounded almost Shakespearean when I uttered that line.

*Meow*

"Oh,Ruby!" Ruby climbed up onto the bed and rested herself in front of my feet.  
"I'm sorry, girl. I said I'd be back in a few hours and I managed to be gone the whole day! Geez! You must have felt so claustrophobic being here by yourself." I talked to the cat. *Meow* She casually meowed back to me, it seemed like she didn't care at all.

" Welp. Goodnight." I said and pulled the covers over my body.

I certainly didn't know If I could get a wink of sleep, especially knowing that my friends were still out there somewhere, But I would nonetheless have to try.


	35. Ghouly Dreams

The Capital city was enormous. It was beautiful. And so much colour. There were obelisks that rose into the sky casting their shadows across the rest ground. They marked the districts and were built of stone. The city held an equally impressive arena, for sports and games that drew people from all around the world to watch men fighting with Raptors and all these other creatures. People were lining up to queue inside, some dressed in bright blues, yellows, reds, and some with hats. Some were dressed in sandy brown colours that matched the sands from beyond the city walls. But nobody cared about fashion, they were there simply for the games.

-And the one who ruled over this city was me - Queen Skye.

I lived in a giant castle at the top of the city with my loyal knights. My knights names were Haydn, Wyatt,Joyce,Kerry and Cleo. They were all standing before me in my throne room.

"Sir wyatt, What is your Report!" I ordered.  
"My queen. Your enemies have been dealt with and slain." Sir Wyatt said to me.  
"Great. I now can rule the kingdom without any dissidents in the shadows." I leaned back in my throne.

"What do you have to report, Lady Cleo?" I asked  
" We finished construction on the bridge connecting east selesia to West Conuria, Milord." She stated.  
"Ah. Good job." I thanked.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Your majesty." Lady Cleo bowed to me.

"Finally, Duke Haydn. What is your report?"  
"The preparations are complete for the banquet planned for next week." Duke Haydn said.  
"Ah, Wonderful. Hopefully it will have food provided by you; Lady Joyce?" I asked.  
"Of course, Queen skye." Lady joyce confirmed.

"That is wonderful. I can't wait to attend such an event." I briefly smiled.  
I loved talking with my knights. Not only were they incredibly loyal to me, they were also reliable and compassionate just like I did. They were not only my knights but also my **friends** . If it wasn't for them, I'm not even sure I'd still be queen.

"Milord…. My I say something?" Joyce the Cavalier, said.  
"Yes ...Of course, Kerry." I granted her passage to speak. Anyone could speak freely in my presence as long as they asked.  
" I Just want to ask you a question. Though, It mind offend you" Joyce forewarned.  
"Speak your mind." I simply replied back to her.  
" Yes, Milady."

Cavalier Joyce stepped forward and cleared her throat.  
The words she said next would haunt me.

" **Why did you leave us to die **?"

"..." Words could not leave me mouth as I heard what Cavalier Joyce had just said.  
"Excuse me?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
"Why did you leave us to die? You know…. In the forest." She repeated herself.  
"Ah…."

It was at this point, I started to realize that I was dreaming. Of course, I had wasn't a queen nor did I rule over any kind of kingdom. This was only a concoction of my whimsical mind.

"This is going to turn into Another nightmare, Huh?" I sharply realized. I had been having these nightmares ever since my friends had disappeared and now it looked like another one was about to start.  
"Oh, It's much more than that, Dear Queen…" A devious smile formed onto Joyce's face as she began to laugh maniacally. Her arms began to bend themselves into unnatural angles like she was a doll. Her head began to do the same, With her head turning around in a 360 angle.

Wyatt,Haydn,Kerry and Cleo all disappeared from my sight as a thick fog began to surround the room. The fog was a purplish-black color and it infiltrated my lungs and immune system.

"J-Joyce?" Joyce's skin began turn a ghostly white color, Her hair began to turn a dark blackish color and her began to roll up into the back of her head. Her lips were chapped and her teeth were bleeding, She looked like she was barely alive.  
"I'm…. Not… Joyce…. I'm **Ghaslia** ."  
It was clear that this woman was not joyce but something else entirely. She almost looked like a ghoul…  
"Is T-This still a dream?" I asked,Foolishly.

"You are asleep, And in a dream... but I am real." Ghaslia the ghoul replied.  
"What? How is that possible?" I asked.  
"I've… infiltrated your mind and entered your dream using ghoul magic." The ghoul replied.

"Ghoul magic?" I wondered.  
"Yes. I am undead." She stated.

"None of this makes any sense! This dream is-"  
"QUIET!" The ghost Yelled.

The ghoul then took a forward step, Dragging its sluggish leg behind herself she began to circle around me and then go back again. I stood still, Petrified of this dreamily monster. I had no idea what she was doing but it did scare the living daylights out of me.

"Listen up, I've come here to make you a deal." Ghaslia said.  
"A-A-A deal?" I uttered.  
"YES!" She yelled back.  
"Eek!" I cried. I was deadly scared of the monstrosity in front of me.  
The ghoul meanwhile, looked at me with impudentence.

"In the forest….About a week and a half ago, I stole your friend's souls." The ghoul said to me.  
"What?" I cried,Shocked.

" I SAID-"  
"I heard what you said! But-"  
"If that's true then wyatt,joyce and haydn aren't in a coma but….!" I came to the shocking conclusion that my friends had been attacked and lost had their consciousness and their own will of life.

"You monster!" I began to ball up my fists and gritted my teeth.  
"If you attack me, Your friends will be lost forever!" The ghoul threatened.  
"..." I stopped for a moment as I glared at the ghoul with a disgusted and angry look.  
"I have your friend's souls in my grasp"  
Three balls of light appeared around her crusty hand. One was red, one was blue, and one was purple. They seemed to represent the souls of my lost friends.  
" I can destroy or erase them from existence at any time." The ghoul fiendishly smiled.

"You…!" I was still angry but I restrained myself from hitting the ghastly ghoul.

"What exactly do you want?" I calmly asked.  
"I want you…. To duel me."  
"What?" I uttered in shock.  
" I SAID-"  
"I know what you said!" I yelled.  
"Why do you want to duel me in particular? You're a ghoul, What could you gain from that?" It seemed strange that a supernatural creature would want to duel me, Instead of just killing me and keeping my friends souls.  
"You could easily just keep my friends souls and-" I was cut off by the ghouls smug voice.  
" I'm not some…. Hussie-Thug. I have a sense of honor." She insisted.  
" So, As an honorable ghoul I'm going to give you the chance to fight for your friends souls." She explained while moaning.  
"Honorable and ghoul' don't go together." I snarked.  
"Enough of your jokes. Do you accept my challenge or not?" Ghaslia looked me in the eye with a dark intensity.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure if this was real or not…. It still felt like a dream to me. Nevertheless, If there was any chance of bringing back my friends I would take it. Even if it was from my imagination.  
"Of course! I'll always stick up for my friends!" I Proclaimed with impunity!  
"Great. I…. admire your determination." Ghaslia complemented.  
"I'm determined to save my friends." I rebuffed.  
"Hahaha!" Ghaslia laughed.  
"Fine. Meet me in the forest to the west of the island." Ghaslia instructed.  
"It's a date." I looked at her with intense eyes.  
"Oh and one more thing…." Ghaslia walked towards me threateningly. Her bones chattled and rattled as she awkwardly toward sauntered me. She finally stopped just about 3 centimeters from my face, I could feel her soggy and gross breath come into my nose as she came closer.

"Ah!"  
Ghaslia Grabbed my hand and cut it with her long disgusting fingernails, Leaving a symbol that resembled a rose. My hand bled from such an action but Of course, since this was a dream, I couldn't feel any pain.  
"W-What are you doing."  
"This mark…. Is how you know what I say is true. When you wake up, You will see this on your hand." She said.

"O-Ok." It was hard to believe that a physical mark in my dreams would transfer into the world but I had to accept it.

"Farewell." The ghoul evaporated into a thin white sheet of fog. Her face and body were no more as she was swept away into the ether. I wondered if ghaslia the ghoul was the creature who attacked my friends or was this all just a lie my mind was trying to tell myself?

Either way, I would find out when I woke up.


	36. Courage

"Ah!"

My body convulsed and lifted myself up from the bed. I head was shaking and my torso was throbbing.

I looked around and saw that it was still nighttime, The room was dark and my digital clock read "3:09 AM". Also the moon was hanging in the sky. The moon looked pale and wan, as if it shouldn't be up on a night like this. It rose unwillingly and hung like an ill specter. Silhouetted against it, dim and hazy through the dampness which rose from the unwholesome fens, stood the assorted towers… The moon's appearance was fitting considering the dream I just had.

" Wait."

I suddenly remembered what that woman in my dream told me.

{Flashback}

"Ah!" Ghaslia Grabbed my hand and cut it with her long disgusting fingernails, Leaving a symbol that resembled a rose. My hand bled from such an action but Of course, since this was a dream, I couldn't feel any pain.  
"W-What are you doing?"  
"This mark…. Is how you know what I say is true. When you wake up, You will see this on your hand." She said.

{End}

I looked at my hand, which had the mark of rose that the ghoul burned on to me.  
"So…. It wasn't just a dream." I realized the shocking implication of this.

***SNORE***

Kerry was still fast asleep and snoring loudly. She was curled up into a ball like a cat on the floor and was snuggling heavily with her pillow.

"Oh~ Wyatt…. What are you going…. To do with me… on the bed?" Kerry was sleep talking.  
" ...Kerry you're having weird dreams again. " I whispered.  
"Oh? You can stick it in there….. if you want…." She sleeptalked again.  
"Kerry, Ew!" I yeeched.

"... Stick your… Flash drive….. Into my… Labtop…." She murmured.

"Oh." I thought she was dreaming of something lewd but it turned out to be wholesome.

*_Purr_*  
Meanwhile Ruby was sleeping on the windowsill. Her cute cat face was at peace as she was in her sweet feline dream.  
"I wonder what cats dream about…"  
"Chasing Yarn? Catching Fish?" I wondered.  
"Agh! Focus skye!" I slapped myself, to try to stay on task.

"Ruby won't be dreaming happily anymore if I don't get Wyatt back soon…." I relented.

I got up from my bed and stretched a little before going to my closet. My closet had several of mine of kerry's clothing hanging up inside, Kerry's clothing was mostly memetic as she only wore a blue uniform with a short skirt. My clothing on the other hand was slightly different as I wore a variety of stuff depending on the day.

"It's probably old outside…." I observed.  
I grabbed a light coat and put it on. The coat was a small, tubular one with a blue color and red hood. It was one of my favorite things to wear and I would now use it to rescue my friends.  
*Zip*  
I zipped up the zipper and put on the hood. I then, put some tight jeans which fit my shapely body.

I headed to the door and looked back on the room. This might be the last time,

"Kerry, Ruby,Cleo, I'm going to try to get your loved ones back, I won't fail you, No matter what!"

My heart sank as I turned the doorknob. I didn't know if this endeavor I'm about to go on was going to work out, Don't get me wrong; I had faith in myself and my abilities but I would being going against a super-natural creature…. A ghoul in fact.  
But no matter what, I will **liberate** my friends souls!


	37. Confronting The Ghoul

Here I was, Walking through the forest in the middle of the island. The ghoul or ghaslia or whatever she wanted to be called didn't tell me Exactly where to go, So I've been wandering around for about 25 minutes.

The forest hums with life all around me. I twirl about, gazing up at the canopy, searching for the birds that sing sweetly. The sun breaks through the cracks, lighting up the dirt path ahead of me, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunch beneath my bare feet. I trudge on, taking in the fragrance of minty grass and the damp earth. Each breathe is like water, fresh and cleansing, flowing freely into my lungs.

Though, The place was eerie.

"Huh. A clearing." I came into the middle of the forest, where several pathways converged. The trees and brussels and were seemingly in a perfect cross before the clearing, As if they were told not to grow any further. T he was a sign next to one of the trees which said: "Abandon all hope, Ye who come here."

"That's so ominous." Skye said. She had a bad feeling about this place.  
" It's not untrue….." A mysterious voice said.  
"Who's there?" Skye yelled.

The ghoul appeared from the shadows, Her porcelain skin was ashen, almost anemic; a cold sweat glistened on her forehead and her recessed cheeks; the moss of her eyes had turned into a leaf that was desperately trying to cling onto the last bit of its chlorophyll, its life. She had hair so black against skin so white and it made a contrast that only served to make the girl look all the more ghostly, all the more haunting.

The ghoul's skin was as rugged and decrepit as in her dreams with her chapped lips and rough hair, it was like looking at the human version of sandpaper.

" You came…." She sheepishly said to me.

"Ah!" I fell backwards. The ghoul was much scarier in real life than in my dreams.  
"Y-You're real!" I screeched.  
"Of course… I'm real." Ghaslia said.  
"-Did you not see the mark on your hand?" She pointed out.  
" I did but…. I just didn't think a monster like you could really exist!" I exclaimed.  
"Ha! Monsters like me truly do exist…. But we were only just created by you…." She sighed.

"Huh?" I said confused.  
"Nothing." She brushed off.

"You want…. To get your friends souls back right!" she got to the crux of the matter.  
"Yeah! You stole them, You monster!" I yelled.  
" I didn't steal them… Your friends made a wager." She responded.  
"Huh?" I said.  
"I said that they could either duel me or they'd lose their souls. Is it really stealing if I gave them a choice?" Ghaslia said.  
"No! The choice was that they could duel you or basically die! That's not a good choice at all!" I exclaimed.  
"-Plus You took their souls anyway!" I continued on to say.

"Why, Of course I did…." She gasped.  
"-But at least I made their options available. That's something you taught me, right?" She said. Those last few words didn't seem to make sense though.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, Nothing…" She smirked.

"I'm going to destroy you!:" I took out my duel disk and strapped around my arm, angrily. I slammed my deck into the card slot and turned it on!  
"Ahaha! Your very brave for accepting my challenge! Although it is a bit suicidal to take me on…" The ghoul's duel disk seemed to appear out of thin air, It was gray with green stripes and seemed to be connected her skin. Her cards and deck were also colored the same with several drops of blood on them.  
" I will get my friends souls back!" I yelled!  
"You will die trying…." She retorted.

"Let's Duel!"


	38. Skye Vs Ghaslia the ghoul

I glared at the ghoul with a serious face. Our eyes met and souls clashed. We were both out for blood and wouldn't stop till our thirst was satisfied. The winds blew threw my blue hair and it stroked her gross gray and green hair. The soil below us rumbled with the groundwater from the tectonic plates of the past. The mood was set and so was I.

Skye LP: 4000  
Ghoul LP: 4000

"I'll go first!" I Yelled.  
"My pleasure…"  
"I Draw." I exclaimed as I drew my starting hand. The cards in my hand all sparkled with power of space. They were telling me to defeat this defeat ghoul no matter what; I wouldn't let them down.

"When there is no monsters on the field, I can special summon this card from my hand - Meteorite Philosopher."  
A man with a scruffy beard and low hanging chest appeared on the field. His entire body was made of silver rocks known as meteorites.  
Meteorite Philosopher (Atk 1000 Def 1000) He was in defense position.

"Then, I'll normal summon crater princess!" A light appeared in the sky as a girl wearing a victorian era dress with blue streaks came out of the card. She looked almost alien with grey skin and bulging black eyes.  
Crater Princess: (Atk 1500 Def 1000)  
"Her special ability activates! I can block one of your monster zones!" I exclaimed. A meteorite soon landed right in her left most Monster-Zone.  
"Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" I yelled. The ghoul seemed to have no reaction my dueling turn and just scoffed as it ended. Her face was neutral as she drew her own cards and began to play.

"Now I'll show you the power of the darkness!" She proclaimed.  
"Here…. Is my… **Dark Resolve** ! Come forth Scorpio Menopausia!" The Ghoul raised her hand to the sky. The earth shook and trees trembled as a huge monster burst out the ground. It was a scorpion with a huge tails and 5 beady eyes, which stared into my soul.  
Scorpio Menopausia: (Atk 500 Def 550)

" Her special ability ….. Allows me to tribute…. One your monsters to summon another one from my deck." She gasped.  
"What?" I Cried.  
"I SAID-"  
"I know what you said! Geez!"  
"Ingrate…" She muttered as she shuffles through her deck. Her face lit up when she finally reached the card she wanted to summon.  
"Oh yes…. This'll do nicely." She licked her lips.  
"Come on Deathstalker Warrior!"

From the earth, another hideous monster came out. It was a humanoid-Like person with a dulled body and bumpy ridged abs which lined his chest. He had a long stinger that protruded right out of his body like a scorpion.  
Deathstalker Warrior: (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)  
"Creepy…." I said to myself.  
"This monster is a representation…. Of the savagery inside of my heart." The ghoul snickered.  
"Savagery?"  
"Yes….. I've lost all sense of civility thanks to the darkness…. And now i'll unleash my frustration on you! Attack deathstalker!" Ghaslia ordered. The Deathstalker charged at my philosopher, His scorpion tail was bouncing up and down as he did so, excreting venom too. I thought quickly and activated one of my facedowns.  
" I activate a facedown - Draining Shield!" I exclaimed.

A card flipped over and revealed itself. The card's artwork portrayed a man and a woman holding a shield in front of a monster.  
"This card only activates when you attack me! Instead of taking damage and my monster being destroyed, I gain life points equal to your monsters attack!" I exclaimed.  
"...What a Nuisance." The ghoul remarked.  
"Groahhh!" The deathstalker was stopped in its tracks by the shield and groaned as its attack power was transferred into my life points.

Skye LP: 6500

"... trying to stall for time." Ghaslia moaned.  
"I did what was natural in the moment. If that counts as "Stalling." Then so be it." I replied.  
"You are such a smuckster bitch. …. I can't wait to steal your soul." She said as she ended her turn. "You know, I've been wondering. What did you steal my friends souls in the first place." I asked.  
"... What are you talking about? I'm a ghoul…. I feast on people's souls." It replied  
"No I understand that. But you singled out my friends in particular. You attacked them during the night in the middle of the forest. That's oddly specific, don't you think?" I analyzed.  
"... You are correct." She confirmed.  
"I did specifically target your friends for my feeding." Ghaslia said.  
"Why? Why would you do such a heinous thing to me?"  
" Because me and **my mother** hate you."  
"You and your mother….?"  
"Yes….. We absolutely loathe you, Skye Tenoushi. Your blue eyes, Your waning smile, The ugly beasts you call cards… There everything we hate." The ghoul licked her chapped lips as she said her soliloquy of hate.  
" But why? Why do you hate me?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you ….. Yet." Ghaslia Laughed.  
"Grrr." I gritted my teeth at the injustice.  
" It will be a pleasure to eat you and your friends souls for dinner tonight.." Ghaslia teased.

"You're evil…. And I'll be sure to defeat you!"  
"Hmph. You'll die trying. I end my turn." The ghoul snarked,

I vowed to defeat the ghoul. -And I would no doubt do so…. Even if it cost me my life.


	39. Skye vs The Ghoul II

" I activate pot of greed!"

I slammed down the card onto my duel disk, more motivated than ever.  
A green pot appeared on to the field with several cards popping out its hole.  
"This card allows me to draw 2 more cards from deck." I exclaimed.  
"~Whatever…." She chortled.  
I rolled my eyes and drew two cards.  
(Yes!) A sweet bell went off in my head as I saw that I had drawn two very good cards.  
(Riryoku and Cosmic Counter.) Riryoku could half the attack of one monster and give it to another and Cosmic Counter was a trap card that could summon a more powerful monster when my opponent did so. If I used both of these cards in conjunction, I could bring myself one step closer to victory.

"This is the move of my heart! I activate Riryoku!" The card activated and appeared on the field.  
"This card allows me to halve one of your monsters atk points and then add the halved attack points to my monsters!" I exclaimed.  
"What a…. Complicated effect." The ghoul snarled.  
"It's not that complicated…." I murmured.  
On the field, A yellow stream of energy came from the spell card.  
"I select your deathstalker warrior and my meteorite Philosopher!" It inserted itself into the ghoul's monster and suck the energy out of it. The yellow stream then merged itself with my meteorite Philosopher, who gained the attack power of the warrior.

Deathstalker Warrior  
Atk: 1250

Meteorite Philosopher  
Atk: 2250

"Now Meteorite Philosopher's ability will activate!" I exclaimed.  
"A combo…."  
"Yep! When his attack points are changed, I can add a spell card from my deck! Numero!"  
I took my deck out of the duel disk and searched through it. My hands got a bit raspy looking through the cards but nonetheless, I found the one I was looking for.  
"-Although I can't activate it this turn." I disclaimed.  
"...Boring…." Ghaslia sighed.  
"Well You're about to see more action!" I exclaimed.  
"Meteorite Philosopher attack deathstalker warrior! Meteor zarathustra!"  
A fiery light appeared in the sky. It was a large rock covered in fire that blazed brightly with the words of a famous Philosopher!  
" Ecce Homo !" The Philosopher chanted as he threw the meteorite down! The ground around the warrior lifted up as the matter around it was sucked into the meteor's mass. * **BOOM** * The meteorite fell on top of the scorpion causing a massive explosion that enveloped the ghoul.

Ghaslia LP: 3000

"Hmph." Through the ash and smoke that came afterward, The ghoul seemed unfazed by the massive explosion that had just happened.  
(Does nothing Faze her…?) I thought.  
"No." She responded.  
"What? You can read my thoughts?" I said in shock.  
"No. But I can read what's obvious on your face." Ghaslia responded with smug look.  
" Ugh." I was disgusted with ghaslia's attitude.  
"Now get on with your turn!" Ghaslia ordered.  
"Grrrr…." I gritted my teeth.

"Attack Directly Crater Princess!" I ordered the princess to attack! The princess pulled another meteoroid from the sky, Surrounded by stardust and space stone, It came crashing down to the earth! With it's heavy size and velocity; it easily smashed the ghoul's mangled body!

Ghaslia LP: 1500

"..." When the dust cleared from the impact, I could see the ghoul on the ground. Her body was mangled up with her legs and arms bent into unnatural positions. Her lips were bleeding and her hair was frizzled and messed up. She looked like she was in utter despair as her body was now in a deteriorated state.  
"Despair…. Pain... the only thing I have anymore…" She Whistled to herself. I kind of felt bad for ghaslia, Even though she was a monster she didn't deserve to feel this much pain  
"Please, Give up and return my friends! I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
"You don't want to hurt me….anymore? Hahaha that's good…." The ghoul levitated off the ground and stood her body up!  
*Crack Crack*  
She shook and rattled her body around causing her limbs to seeming heal and crack back into place. Her hair returned to normal and lip wounds sealed back together as if nothing had happened at all.  
"You might not want… to hurt me….. But I want to hurt you!" She gasped.  
"Why? What have I done to you?" I said.  
"Wouldn't you like to know….."  
"Please! I just want to understand you! You might be a monster but I know that your not doing these evil acts for no reason!" I exclaimed. My heart was beating and my soul felt like it was resonating.  
"I cannot…. By cosmic Law, I am duty bound to Lord Drothe. I could not tell you even if I wanted to." She stated.  
"..." I paused.

"Your soul will be mine, Skye Tenoushi! You will pay for what you've done to Lord Drothe!" She continued on to say.

"... I end my turn." I said. It seemed like no matter what I do, I can't get through to the ghoul named ghaslia. No matter what she seemed determined to steal my soul. But why? Why must we be enemies? Can't we unite under the banner of faith and be friends?


	40. Skye vs Ghoul III

" I draw!"

I could see the anger in the ghouls eyes as she drew a card from her deck. She was clearly in pain and wanted to vent it through her dueling and taking of souls.  
"Haha…. That is spectacular!" For the first time in forever, ghaslia smiled. Her smile seemed so unnatural and demonic, like her face was never supposed to smile in the first place.  
" The end is near for you, Skye tenoushi." She warned.

"I activate a spell card! Death Fusion!" She said with a scornful look in her eyes!  
"D-Death f-f-fusion!" My voice cracked.  
"Yes…. This card was… given to me by the goddess of death herself….. Lord drothe." Ghaslia hyperbole.  
"The death goddess ...?"  
"Yes….. That's what I call Lord Drothe." The ghoul explained.  
" -And now this card will be used to destroy you!" THe ghoul had devious smile on her face as a dark vortex appeared above her head. The vortex was full darkness, like an enigma. It swirled around as if it had a purpose, a purpose which had not yet been fulfilled.  
" I fuse Deathstalker Scorpius with Deathstalker warrior!" A Scorpius that was in her hand, appeared on the field and went into the vortex.. The warrior who was already stationed on our battlefield then leapt into the vortex. "Dark Fusion Summon! Deathstalker Synthesia!" The ghoul yelled out. The vortex swished and swirled around until it was completed.

A dark light came from the vortex. Out of that light came a hellish-nightmare of a monster. It had Three rows of teeth, each as sharp as a dagger, nose the size of a baked potato, dripping with gelatinous yellow streaked snot, skin a sallow green, flaking around the eyes and nose,, bulbous eyes, nails like a sabre tooth tiger's, fangs glinting over rubbery pale gums, ears on stalks, stench of halitosis breath, hands the size of garbage bin lids, fifteen feet tall, small lumpy bald head with mottled graying skin.

Deathstalker Synthesia: ( Atk 3000 Def 1500)

Fear. Fear coursed through my heart as the terrifying beast made its way to the field. I had never felt this afraid before…. It almost made me want to cry at how horrifying it was.  
"I-I-I-" I couldn't even bring myself to talk.  
"Scared? Terrified? You should be…." The ghoul taunted.  
"This monster is the epitome of darkness. It is everything that I believe in! Fear! Torture! Death! And Depression!" The ghoul said as she grinded teeth!  
"-And now you'll you get to see that first hand!"  
"I activate her ability! Death Urals!" The scorpion's tail lit up with a dark light. A beam from its tail came shooting out. A purple neuronic blast came from the disgusting creatures tail at the speed of light and hit them all like a megaton blast.  
"Her ability destroys all of your monsters!" Ghaslia yelled.  
"No way!"  
" -And You take damage equal to all of there attack!" She continued on to say.

Skye LP: 4000

I had lost 2500 life points and both of my monsters! In one move, ghaslia had left my defenseless. -But the worst was yet to come.

"Now attack, My monster! Destroy her!" The stalker of death swung its tail around in succession creating a whirlwind, which made me lose my footing and fall down.  
A shriek was heard as it began to stampede towards me! Every step it took with its little legs and beady eyes terrified the crap out of me! The beast stopped right before me and raised its tail! Venom dripped from the tip and spilled on to the ground, causing an acidic reaction.  
"*Rawrrrrrr!"  
Like a spear, the scorpion lunged its tail towards me! -Going through the air like a curved knife, it impaled me right in the stomach!  
"Gurk!" I spewed up blood and fell to the ground. My consciousness was fading in out, I could…. Barely…. Even form….. My own….. Thoughts.

My eyes got heavy and my breath,biorhythm and heart beat all got unstable. It felt like I was going to die…..


	41. Skye vs Ghoul IV

12 Years Earlier….

"Hahaha! Mommy! Look at the butterflies!" Said sky, who was frolicking in a field.  
"I see them, dear." Her mother giggled.  
"Hahaha! Yeah!" Skye continued to run around the field and frolic in the flowers.

Meanwhile, her parents watched her. They felt both glee and anguish at their daughter's predicament.  
"Look at her, darling! She's having so much fun!" Aurora Tenoushi said to her husband - Shion Tenoushi. Aurora and shion had known each other for a long time and had fallen in love around the time they were in high school. They soon after married and a couple of years later had a daughter named skye. 

"Dear, should we tell her…?" Aurora asked her husband.  
"About what…." Shion knew of course, but he just wanted to live in bliss for a little while.  
"-About what's happening to me? You know the-"  
"No. Let's just let her live….. She's a young child and I don't think she'll be able to handle the truth about your condition." Shion explained looking into his wife's eyes.  
"Right….." Aurora roughly agreed though her heart wasn't sure. She knew whatever was afflicting her would surely kill her in a number of years, and didn't want her little girl to grow up without a mommy…..

"I love you, Shion."  
"I know, Aurora." The family was united back then and it seemed like nothing could break them apart.

* * *

"Ugh…" I was able to regain my composure and stand up, Blood spurting from my wound. My stomach was aching after that monstrity had pierced it with its tail. And my face was bruised after the fall I had taken.

Skye Lp: 1000

"Hmph. You are a stubborn one aren't you….?" Ghaslia Approatied.  
"I-" I struggled to find the words.  
"I have to keep fighting…. Against your evil!" I exclaimed. The ghoul rolled her eyes and said:  
"Just surrender and relinquish your soul to me!"  
"Never!" I grabbed the cards I had dropped the ground picked them up, I was ready to do battle once again…

"Hmph. Fine. I end my turn." Ghaslia said. Hearing her say that was a relief to my soul. I could not believe that she had summoned such a powerful so early the duel. Deathstalker Synthesia truly was a horrifying mess of a monster and something I had to deal with right away!

*Cough* I coughed up blood and felt a searing tension in my chest.  
"I draw!" I smiled through the pain.  
"I-I activate a spell card - False flag!" I exclaimed.  
"I can activate this card when I take damage the previous turn! I can add a card with less atk than " Those words left my mouth.  
"More gimmicks…? Don't you ever try to play like a real woman…" The ghoul taunted.  
"You're one to talk. Your barely a woman at all…" I snarked.  
"Oh? You have quite the mouth. I'm surprised that it is being used for something else besides sucking…" She retorted.  
"W-What's that supposed to mean?" I could not believe what she said as I added the card I needed from my hand.  
"It means that you should shut the-" I interrupted her.

"-I activate another card! Defraudization!" A new spell card appeared on the field! It's artwork depicted a demon with tophat and a suit approaching a woman with a sly look on his face.  
"This card allows me to copy one of your monsters…. With a catch!" I smirked.  
"A catch? You mean like a caveat…." Ghaslia seemed confused.  
"Yup. If you can guess a card in my hand, I won't be able to summon the copy." I stated.  
"Ah, So it's like a game of Peekaboo is it?" Ghaslia exclaimed.  
"Uh… Yeah." I was pretty sure peekaboo isn't a game but whatever.  
"Hahah…... I like this. Try to take a guess at what cards I have in my hand!" The ghoul gestured to me.  
"Fine then. I will!" I exclaimed!

I placed my faith in myself and my heart. I didn't know, what kind of cards were in her deck, but somehow I would have to guess. If this didn't work, I don't know what else I could do.  
(What card would she have.….) That question rang through my head. This is the first time I've ever encountered a deck like this… how could I possibly make an educated guess at what she has?  
"ARGH!" I got frustrated and the ghoul taunted me. " Getting frustrated?" Ghaslia asked. "Shut up!" I responded. She was right though, I was getting frustrated and had no clue as to what to guess.  
What can I do…..? Do I have no hope? No faith?

" _Death… Stalker… Amnesia… _.."

"Huh?"  
I heard a voice inside of my head. It was mysterious and soothing just like an angel…

" _Death… Stalker… Amnesia… _.." It repeated.

"Who are you! I recognize your voice….." I called out to the voice. "..." There was no reply.  
" _Death stalker amnesia… _." I whispered to myself. Could the voice be trying to tell me something?  
" Hello! I'm… waiting…" The ghoul repeatedly tapped her foot.

I put my faith in the mysterious voice that appeared in my head. I placed my hand on my heart and shouted my judgement.  
"I believe that the card you have in your hand is…. Deathstalker Amnesia!" I exclaimed.  
"What? Impossible!" The ghoul yelled. Her cries were unheard though as a token appeared on the field that was exactly similar to deathstalker synthesia. It had the same poisonous tail, Stumpy legs and scorpion look that its master had with some caveats such as a gray undertone.  
(I'm not even sure myself….)I thought. (Who are what gave me that name? Was it just my subconscious or…..?) My thoughts were cut of by ghaslia.  
"Grrrr! There was no way….. that you could have guessed that! You must have cheated."  
"I'm sure how I did that myself…. But it doesn't matter. Your deathstalker synthesia is finished!" I pointed out.  
"Heh. What? You do realize that both of our monsters have the same atk points right?" Ghaslia scoffed. "If you attack my monster, but of them will be destroyed!" She pointed out.

" Don't underestimate me!" I yelled.  
" Attack, my deathstalker synthesia clone!" I ordered. The creature jumped into the air and….


	42. Skye vs Ghoul Finale

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled.  
"Attack, my deathstalker synthesia clone!" I ordered.

The creature jumped into the air and raised its tail, Venom started pouring out like a faucet out of a sink. My deathstalker lunged its tail at the other one, Preparing to destroy it once and for all. I clenched my fist and my feet at the thought of ending this once and for all. I don't believe she has any other monsters powerful enough like this one, So If I destroyed deathstalker synthesia, I believe I could end this duel on my next turn.

" You fool! Did you really believe that it would be this easy?" Ghaslia cackled.  
"Gah….!" As the ghoul said those lines, My deathstalkers tail missed the original deathstalker's body and fell to the ground, destroying itself. My last hope was gone in the wind just like my friends soul.  
"No….!" I fell to my knees in shame…. My Last hurrah had turned into my final whimper.  
Was there no hope in the world? Was there no light at the edge of darkness? Am I doomed?

"Haydn….Wyatt...Joyce…. I'm sorry, But I couldn't save you all."

I slummed my head in defeat, It seemed like no matter what I did. I would always fail….

"Hmph? Are you done with your turn? May I finally end this charade, once and for all?" Ghaslia asked.  
"..." I couldn't bring myself to respond.  
" Fine then. I'll start my turn! I draw!" The ghoul's hand flared up as she a magical card from her deck. I still felt hopeless as the situation deteriorated even further..  
"Hahahaha." A fiendish smile appeared from the ghoul's devilish mouth. I could tell once again, she had something fiendish planned.  
"It's about time….. we end this feud!" She exclaimed.  
" A spell card will now activate - Chains of Numidia!" A spell card appeared on the field. A metal object burst out of the card and came flying towards me.

Chains, the ultimate symbol of oppression wrapped around my body. They were so tight that I could feel them squeezing my organs.  
"-With this card, You can't activate traps or spells for the rest of this turn!" Ghaslia cackled. With that card….. I won't be able to fight back anymore.  
"Now then…..Like I said, This is the end!"  
"Attack, My deathstalker synthesia! Dark Liquid Attack!" Ghaslia's words pierced my ears as her mmonster prepared to kill me.  
The monster's tail curled up and began to drip a liquid that could only be described as putrid. The tails tip opened up and the liquid spewed out and loaunched towards; Traveling at a speed that I could not even comprehend.

My mind went into a haze as the acid prepared to hit me, It was almost as if I was going into a deep sleep. I felt myself slipping into another dimension as the tides of the earth began to slow down.  
The darkness and the light of the world were intermixing within my brain as a new path began to show itself to my being.

* * *

"Ah…. What is this!"

An indescribable amount of warmth seemed to envelop my body. It seemed as if someone was hugging me.  
"Skye… We're with you!" A voice called out to me.  
"J-Joyce….?" I immediately recognized it as joyce, My dear friend who had been stolen from me.  
"Yes, Skye, We've always been with you."  
"Haydn?" Haydn's voice too….  
"Skye, You can't give up! I mean, Who will I play battle-bots with then?" Hahaha… even wyatt.

"How am I hearing all of your voices?" I asked.  
"Skye, Were your friends. We share a connection through both soul and mind." Joyce answered.  
"We've reached out to you through the spirit world to tell you not to give up." Haydn continued.  
"I don't know if I can keep on fighting guys…." I said with despair in my voice.  
"Everytime I make a move, Ghaslia has a move to counter it. She's always two steps ahead of me! I can't out-think her!" I stuttered in frustration.  
"Skye…. You've been thinking about this all wrong." Wyatt chimed in.  
"Huh?"  
"Instead of focusing on defeating ghaslia, Focus on restoring the light to the world. That'll lead you to victory…" Haydn retorted. Haydn's words seemed to resonate with my heart despite their cryptic nature.  
" Wait, What do you mean? What do I have to do?" I asked with desperation in my voice.  
" Sorry, We can't tell you! Plus you're about to snap out of this daydream soon…." Joyce teased.  
"Wait-"  
"Bye Skye! Avenge our souls." All three of them said together.

* * *

I felt my mind being transported out of the weird dimension I seemed to be trapped in.  
"Ah!" As soon as I snapped out of it, I saw The scorpion's venom launching towards me. I realized I had to act fast.  
(Haydn, Joyce and wyatt are right! I shouldn't give up!)  
" I activate Meteorite Philosopher's graveyard effect!" A fire raged inside of my heart as I said that. I could feel the light returning back to my soul and I was reinvigorated.  
" What are you on about now?"  
"Meteorite Philosopher has a second effect! After spending two turns In the graveyard, He can negate any incoming attack once!" I exclaimed with a smile.

The philosopher soon came out of the graveyard through a sentient portal. He held in his hand a tome that could have the key to human enlightenment. "Ha!" He grunted and held the tome in front of me, blocking the venom from reaching my body.

"DAMMIT!" Ghaslia seemed to lose her patience.  
"I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" She screamed out like a mad woman.  
"Ghaslia…. You really harbor that much hatred in your heart for me?" I said with gleaming eyes.  
"..." She was silent. I could see in her desolate red eyes that the answer was 'yes'.  
"Oh, you poor miserable child…." I only felt pity for ghaslia.

" I guess, I'll have to change your point of view. Love is the key to victory not hate!" I proclaimed with enthusiasm.  
"Your death is inevitable. I end my turn."

"I Draw!" I placed my hand on my deck and took a deep breath.  
" **If I don't draw the card I need, I'm finished** ." I said with a monotone voice.  
My fingers coiled and I slickly took a card out of my deck. I had faith in myself,My friends and my deck and I know they won't let me down.

"Ghaslia…. I don't know how I hurt you or why you hate me….. But that's no excuse for your actions!" I scolded.  
"You've done evil actions like steal my friends' souls and torment my dreams!"  
"-And now you're getting your comeuppance!" My eyes were as sharp as a razor when I made those bold declarations. I could feel the heat spread throughout my body as I got an entitled feeling of justice.  
What are you blabbering about…?" Ghaslia grimaced.  
"This is the end for you GHASLIA!"

"I summon **Galactic Mistress!**"

My soul resonated with the universe as a bright blue light appeared from the sky. The light struck the ground like lightning and caused ghaslia to look away in fear. The blue expanded into a physical form that was so beautiful I almost cried. It was a tall woman with pearly skin, Ivory shoulders and beautiful,gorgeous lips. She wore a long dress that never seemed to end in its length, With severals asteroids and comets lining the whole dress. Her eyes were her most entrancing of her features as they featured all the stars of the past, present and future. This woman…. Her appearance….. They all reminded me of my mother.

"What can that bitch do?" Ghaslia snarled.  
" A lot!" I uttered.  
"In fact, she is the physical embodiment of hope!"  
"Faith…..?"  
"Yes. Something you seem not to have! Faith is the key to this world!" I exclaimed.  
"Faith is just another useless human buzzword that doesn't mean anything!" Ghaslia yelled.  
"No, You're wrong ghaslia! Faith is the trust between us and the universe around us. I have faith in myself, My friends and my loved ones. Thus I have a strong connection to the universe around me." My eyes twinkled with the light of the stars. I could feel a strong energy manifested itself within me.

"This is the culmination of my faith Ghaslia! I activate galactic mistress' special ability!"

A strong light radiated from the lady's chest. The expertise of the universe began to spread out across the field as I relayed the galactic mistress' effect.  
"By paying half of my life points and sacrificing herself, This card allows me to summon a LIGHT fusion monster from my extra deck!"  
"...!" a minute expression of fear showed itself on the ghouls face. I think she knew… that this was the end.

Skye LP: 500

The light from galactic mistress' body began to expand even further causing a relative wave of light to flow within the atmosphere. A shining green light came followed and it revealed My favorite monster and the one which would bring about the end of ghaslia. The monster with teal eyes, Teal hair and huge cranium that seemed to burst with life and the secrets of the universe. A long dress flowed from her that seemed to wave in the light and had the andromeda galaxy contained within. It was, of course - Andromeda Queen.

Andromeda Queen: (Atk 3500 DEF 3000)

" That….. Monster… Can't destroy mine, even if she has a higher Attack power." Ghaslia wheezed.  
" She won't have to! Instead, she can just banish it to another dimension!" I activated andromeda queen's Queen's eyes lit up, They sparkled with the animosity of the galaxy!  
A blue rift appeared in the ground, it hovered right beneath deathstalker synthesia and slowly gobbled him up like a meal. The scorpion tried to resist but ultimately it was futile as he was soon lost in the emptiness of space.

"..." Ghaslia had a look of utter despair on her face. She knew that this duel was over and now she was finished. Before I declared my attack, I could hear her mutter: "Lord drothe…. I've failed you…."

"For my friends! Andromeda Queen, Attack her directly!"  
A blue flash a light came from the queen's hand. She grunted as a huge blast of light burst out of andromeda queen's dress and traveled across the field. The ghoul didn't even flinch as the attack was coming towards her, All she did was look up towards the sky. The huge blast of light soon enveloped her and ended this duel.

Ghaslia LP: 0


	43. Faith,Love and Hope

"**ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** !"

Ghaslia let out a chilling shriek as she lost the duel.  
After being blasted with pure light, The ghoul's skin began to melt Like chocolate left out in the sun, it began to turn into a gooey-substance. Her eyes began to slump out of her sockets, Her hands melded into each other, and her feet were no more as they were now just a gooey liquid on the ground.

"Hahaha…. You've think you've won haven't skye TenOusHi!"  
"But tHiS iS ONly the begiNNing." Her words began to slur and mix together as her mouth was starting to melt away too…..  
"Lord DROthE wiLL Be RESurreCTed soon and whEN ThaT hApPens. YOU and youR LiTTle friEnDS will **DIE** !"

"Drothe…." That name again…. It haunts me...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Ghaslia began to melt away further.

I wish I could've said some more to ghaslia, But as soon as she uttered her last words, Her body began to completely liquify. Leaving only a pool of goo.  
In a strange way, I felt bad for her. She just seemed like a poor lost soul who was only consumed by her anger and lust for souls. Truly tragic.

"Skye!" A heard a voice come from behind me. It was old and raspy just like an old man. I immediately recognized it.

"Chancellor Bullard?" I was shocked to see the creaky old man walking towards me. He had a worried and concerned look on his face.  
"Skye! Oh thank goodness! You're okay." He said to me.  
"Chancellor, What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry.. it never should have come to this. You should have never fought this monster ….." bullard hung his head low.  
" , What are you talking about? How did you know I was here?" I asked  
"Heh. Sorry. You must have so many questions right now. Especially after facing that ghoul." He exclaimed. 

"-Buts lets get you somewhere safer." Gerard nodded and took my hand. We walked out of the gloomy forest as fast as we could. This place was the sight of a showdown that decided the fate of my friends and myself. I didn't know it, but this place would become way more important in the future.

...

Somehow after walking through a couple of bushes and winding houses. We made it to the town right outside of the academy. The town was sparkling with light in the night with several lamposts and buildings sparkling like diamonds, if I wasn't so traumatized by what had just happened, I would be amazed.

"*Sigh*"

Bullard sat down on a bench. He looked tired a weary, Just like a war veteran would at the end of a napalm bombing.  
"Skye, What i'm about to tell you might sound fantastical and borderline insane but you must believe me." Gerard bullard said, looking in my eyes.  
"I'd believe anything you say chancellor bullard. I don't believe you'd lie to me." I responded back. "Thank you, skye." He said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose there is no other way to say this…."  
The chancellor looked up at the sky. His eyes twinkled in the bright shine of the moonlight. I could see the sincerity on his face and the complexities going through his mind as he prepared to relay this story to me.  
"Well, This is a story that all started 40000 years ago…."

* * *

[Forty Thousand years ago….. The earth was an evil dark place. It was divided into 8 realms and they were at constant war with each other. One day peasant named Amoria raised an army and fought the evil lords who controlled the realms and unified the earth under one rule.] Gerard looked up in anguish.  
[Her Reign lasted 238 years…. And she was loved by all.]

[Everything was peaceful back then. Markets Flourish,Children Played in the open streets, Everyone was equal and prosperous…. -But then one day an evil witch named Drothe tried to overthrow the queen. She created an army of monsters and ravaged the kingdom, Starting a war that would last twenty-three hundred years.]

[In the final battle at Milask Field, she finally defeated drothe and her evil army]

[She had won the war…. But at the cost of her kingdom. The land had been scorched, The air was polluted, and Millions had died.]

[The witch queen - Drothe lay defeated and had to pay for her cruel actions. Thusly, she was banished to the shadow realm where she sat for over 30000 years.]

[The world was rebuilt and reformed into the one we know now.]

[Until a couple of years ago, when drothe started to plan her escape from the shadow realm. She sent assassins from the underworld to kill the descendants of the royalty of the realms.][ She's been trying to infiltrate this academy because for some reason, all of her enemies have coalesced here, Including you. Skye tenoushi.}

* * *

Things got tenser as the starry sky around us turned into a dark sheath of light. The relativity of the story was the thing that stood out to me. For some reason, the story seemed familiar to me. Like I had heard somewhere before. -But that was impossible….Right?

"That's….. Some story, Chancellor bullard." I said.  
"..." He was silent.  
"Witches….Realms….. And a queen? That almost seems unbelievable!"  
"-But then again….. I just fought a soul-eating ghoul, So not too unbelievable." I exclaimed.  
"Skye… This story…. It isn't just a story…. This is a true historical fact." gerard bullard responded.  
"I understand, chancellor. I believe what you said. All of it" I replied looking into his eyes.  
" I know. But you have to understand that this encounter is only the beginning. Drothe's evil will haunt this academy for however long she needs to before she exacts her revenge."  
"It is very dangerous for you to be on this island right now. I believe that you'd be safe at home."  
" I know and yet….. I still want to stay here.I want to get my education, and live the best life possible here with my friends." I held bullard's hand.  
"So, Even with all the danger here and a crazy half-dead witch trying to kill you, You are still going to stay here? That is quite the hubris young lady."

"Haha, I know right? -But like I said i've come here for a reason and staying here would be a real testament to my **Faith** ."

"Faith…."

Gerard's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the In every direction there is a star, should I fly into the universe any way would be the right way. I tilt my head, gazing upward, eyes more open than they can be in the fullness of day, not looking at one star, yet somehow seeing them all at once. The universe is truly beautiful and that is something that can be indefinitely proven.

**To be continued…**


	44. Interlogue and FAQ

Well folks. That's the first part of semester 1. In this part, We saw skye go against an evil ghoul who stole her friends souls. We also saw her get use to college life and the struggles of having multiple rivals on one island…..

This story is honestly coming out great and I can't wait for the next part to come out!

Anyway, just to keep you entertained and because this chapter is a little too short for my liking, I'll answer some FAQ.

Q: I'm Confused…? Can students pick the houses they are in or can they not? Bullard says that skye came too late and couldn't pick her house but later in the story cleo implies she was put into eonas house by force.

A: Ordinary students like Cleo,Joyce,Wyatt and Kerry cannot pick their houses. However, students who are in the advanced placement program like Haydn,Celica,Wanda,Chau and skye can.

Q: Why does Celica hate skye so much?

A: Sorry, That's a secret.

Q: Does joyce have a boyfriend or is she the only loner in the group?

A: Joyce does not have a boyfriend. Joyce isn't the only "Loner." In the group, Skye also doesn't have a boyfriend.

Q: Why did Skye take celica to the infirmary instead of the hospital?

A: She answered that in the story! Celica didn't have any serious injuries to be taken to the hospital, Plus the hospital was on the complete other side of the island.

Q: What was the inspiration for this story.

A: My life experiences in college. I had a bully like chau, A rival like celica and good friends like skye. Other inspirations include harry pottwr, Yugioh gx (Duh…) and my little pony for the friendship theme!

Keep looking up guys! Bye!


End file.
